Yamato's Legacy
by Redstang
Summary: For years they have lived in peace, going on with their lifes. But now, peace is lost, and what they fear the most goes by the name Yamato. A good Wing crossover. KL AC SL HR DM DM
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or Gundam Wing.

Yamato's Legacy

chapter 1

A captain aboard his ship. Staring out into the nights sky. A contradictory of terms perhaps. In space there was no day, only night. So with out a day would there be a night? Also a sky. There was no sky. Just a infinite space that went for all eternity, in every which way, and never seeming to end. Of course this also is debatable. Man kind can track an almost endless supply of stars for trillions of miles, even more when measured in kilometers, in every which direction from home. But looking at a three dimensional plane, one can discover that stars and light seem to end at a much closer distance when going up and down from the earth. Could these areas of nothing-ness be the ends of the universe?

A disturbing question indeed. Could the universe end and another be on the opposite side? But to man, the technology to research the phenomenons of the sky were to far off into the future. Maybe man kind would never exist to understand what was beyond the black wall. Science claims that it could answer any question, but this was doubtful. It was Steven Hawking, who ounce said, 'that the universe is so complex and weird, that every thing that man thought of the universe could be completely wrong'.

Marko Borodin himself was a scientist at heart, but the answer to these questions would never grace the thought of his mind. He knew not the answers, but the reason for the lack of knowledge. To Marko, God himself would not let man know, for man ate the fruit.

He was truly a religious man. A Christian. Not a catholic as he would constantly correct; but a member of a protestant church. In fact he looked down upon catholics, seeing that they are destined to the same fate that any atheist was. This was a flaw he himself knew he had, and one he fought spiritually with on a daily bases.

He had a bible tucked away in his cabin, one which he constantly read. He was a believer before, but the untimely death of his wife caused him to be a chronic follower.

And here he stood, staring out the retractable glass bulb that separated himself from the emptiness that surrounds all of man kind. Space was fascinating in all it's complexities and mystery's. Space was once man's to claim before he ate the apple, and now man was only allowed to have a fraction of what was to be given to him.

These were the thoughts that ran through the Yamato's captains mind. Questions of what was out there. What could men find if he could travel to the outer stars. Through out the years and technical advancements, man kind has yet to still break past the asteroid belt with a maned ship. Maybe man was destined to be in his half of the solar system till the Christ himself returned.

A man dressed in a similar black uniform came to the side of the captain. He stood at ease, with hands behind is back, leaning slightly forward, giving the captain the respect he deserved. "Capitan, all ship preparations are complete." The younger man said. His tone not like his stance. For he stood with a grace of respect and solitude, he spoke like a son to a father.

For a son he may be, or the closes to a son that Borodin would get. The first mate, as the young man's uniform declared himself to be, was a bastard child and upon joining the Zaft military became Marko's favorite. Always by the captains side, and in constant cooperation with the elder gentleman. In the fourteen years he had served, twelve were spent as Marko's first mate. The man even gave up a captains position on the formidable Minerva to be by Captain Marko Borodin's side. He gave the honor to Talia Gladys.

"It's cold here, isn't it Ivan?" Marko's voice rang out revealing his deep thought.

Ivan, the first mate was about to answer in an form that would continue the intellectual thought. But he was a military man, and he knew that military came first. One thing that Marko liked about the man was that Ivan always kept him on track of what was important. "Sir, we have received orders to disembark and head to the outer side of the moon were the Yamato will await further orders."

Marko's vessel, named after a Japanese providence, had little connection with the former Madam Chairman. It self was researched in secret during her two terms and reached construction and completion as a black project after she served her time. If the former pop princess had known about the Yamato's research and development, there was no doubt the ship would not be complete today.

The Yamato, pronounced with a long second 'A' and short 'O', was the largest vessel ever completed. Built with the most advanced technology in all of Zaft, she was a forth the size of the Heliopolis colony. She was meant for war. Reaching a length of nearly two and a half kilometers. The Yamato was armed with eighteen XM49 'Tristan' beam cannons, spread along her hull. She also sported twenty-six 'Isolde' cannons, numerous missile bays, eight QZX-1C positional 'Tannhauser's, and the most recent and deadly Zaft achievement, a single RZX-15H 'Super Tannhauser'. A weapon capable of destroying an entire fleet in a single shot.

In her massive hull, she could hold up to three hundred mobile suits, but currently she held only a fraction of that. Instead she held was the Chairman's own invention; the Mobile Dolls. Marko had constantly wondered where the Dolls magically came from. The same could be said about the Chairman. It's as if the man appeared one day and pulled these so called 'Taurus' dolls out of his hat.

The Yamato, a cold weapon, given to the man with the cold hands. A weapon to annihilate all in space who opposed, making space even colder. A weapon signed and built for a man with even colder hands. "It is cold indeed."

* * *

Kira Yamato, pronounced with a short second 'A' and long 'O', watched with a smile on his face, as the little girl ran around in the little room, bobbing her head up and down while singing a song. An up beat song her mother used to sing. He watched her happily, playing in the lavish little room, and listened to her beautiful developing voice. 

The receptionist too watched her happily, but more out of being concerned about the expensive objects in the waiting area. She was very found of the girl and knew the Yamato's very well herself. This building they currently sat in was once the residence of said family. Only when Chairwoman Yamato's second term ended and the chair seat was given to her successor, did the family leave.

Even though they do not live in the house any more they are well respected and visit often. Lacus was still vital to the plant's, and no longer the leader, she held a very respectable and influential seat in the council.

Kira himself was finally doing what he loved to do. Once the second bloody valentine war ended he began working with Marrue Ramius, (now La Flagga) and senior engineer Murdock. He himself taking an interest in advanced propulsion design, but his time mainly is taken up with the upkeep and upgrades of the Eternal, Archangel, and the Strike Freedom. Of course if the time called for it, Kira would pilot the Freedom again.

The girl was seven and a half as she said. Truth was, Kelly, just turned seven three weeks ago, and was at the age were the world was still her play ground. Not a care in the world. The innocence of a child they call it. Kira envied it. He secretly wished he did not understand what had happened ten and twelve years ago. He wished he was like his daughter. Only able to care about the things she truly cared about, and able to forget the things she did not.

Speaking of which, she seemed to have forgotten that she was currently in big trouble, but looking at her, no one could tell.

A little more time then usually passed and Kira found himself pondering why the meeting was taking so long. His attention then began to draw to a television show that the receptionist went back and forth between watching and watching Kira's daughter.

At an inconvenience for missing the first half of the show Kira asked the girl what was about.

The receptionist answered nicely. "It's about scientific studies on coordinators." The receptionist name was Keely. Kira having been in very similar situations of waiting here before and became to know the girl. Not a close relationship, but friendly acquaintances.

On the screen showed two people, playing a game of chess while a narrator announced the study. On one side was a boy, college age. His name was unimportant, but the narrator made it clear that he was the current valedictorian at one of the best and grandest plant colleges. It said he had a perfect grade grade point average and is among the smartest coordinators. Just recently he won the college chess tournament making him the reigning chess champion.

Sitting across from him was a boy, about Kelly's age. Young, the narrator identified the kid as a natural, and a prodigy chess player. The kid who looked as if he really did not want to be their was the exact opposite of the college student, who had a stern and serious look.

The narrator narrated, "To test Doctor Richard theory we set up these two players to play the game. We had them play a total of ten games. No more no less. After each game the winner was recorded. The results were not what we suspected, but went right along with Doctor Richards finds." the film jumped to a later part of the game, in fact the end, where the young seven-ish year old boy, check mated the college student. "In all ten games, there was only one victor. The superbly smart college student was defeated by the young natural boy in every game." Then video then went to show nine other game endings where the kid won.

"But this is not all that is happening. In the world of music young children have been out performing the best of the coordinators. It seems that a person called a prodigy who was born a natural can out perform any coordinator in that specific task he excels at." The video then went to show little kids playing piano or other various instruments and adults just looking in awe at what the child could do.

The narrator continued. "What Doctor Richards suggests that a when an embryo is genetically altered or enhanced it takes away the factor that causes a child to be a prodigy. What it suggest is that, though it may be a chance of fate or an accident, the human body is more efficient at developing a child then science is. The only question is can we figure out how to do this with a coordinator? Currently they are trying, but with the rapid decrease in coordinators who are able to give birth then we may never know."

"Thats just crazy." The receptionist said almost to herself.

Kira wasn't really shocked, but surprised. He knew naturals had more potential then everyone thought, but never had he really seen a natural best a coordinator at something so complex.

Kira knew about the problems with coordinators having children. He and Lacus spent four years trying to have Kelly and they required expensive help from Doctors and specialist. And they have yet to successfully get Lacus pregnant a second time. Kira fears that his daughter may never have a child when she is older.

"Well we don't give naturals as much credit as they deserve." Kira stated.

"But still, I mean a child beat him." The woman sighed out of frustration, shaking her head.

The mighty doors to the chamber opened, allowing it's recent occupants to filter out with brief cases and books in tow. Filing out, some talked, some laughed, some yelled, and some had a similar expression to the receptionist.

"Mommy!" Kelly exclaimed, running from her father's side to meet up with her mother.

Lacus who was first conversing with a fellow politician, smiled out of pure delight. As her daughter neared it was evident how much the two looked alike. Very little of Kira was there. Kira had joked that Kelly was a clone, and that Lacus had never given true birth. Lacus quickly let Kira know that she did not like this kind of joking around. Kelly meant everything to her parents.

Kira walked up to his family as Lacus and Kelly were talking about there day. Giving Lacus a quick kiss he embraced the two. "You finally done for the day?"

Lacus sighed. "Finally."

"Something wrong?"

Lacus continued almost disgusted. "I don't know what the Chairman is thinking. He places to much trust in the Romafeller party. Things are changing too fast."

"You think he will do anything too hasty?"

Lacus rested her head on Kira's shoulders and temporarily closed her eyes. "Doubt it. Not with out the consent of the rest of the cabinet. But it is the Romafeller party that needs to be watched."

They began walking out with Lacus resting on Kira shoulder, and Kelly being carried in his other arm. Kira looked at his daughter.

She was smiling at him. That death trap smile. He was powerless against it. Nothing, not even the Freedom could keep Kira safe from that innocent smile that his daughter gave him. But today he was not going to let her win. He knew what she was doing and unbeknown to her if she knew he was not going to let her win. He had fought this many times, and lost nearly every time, but today he felt a feeling of strength in himself.

"Kelly, want to tell your mother something?" Kira barely let out.

Kelly's eyes shot out wide open. He did it. He finally beat Kelly. Now no more would she use her charm and cute innocence to get her way. Her power over her father was finally being lifted and Kira was free.

Lacus woke up and looked at the girl. She knew what that meant. Her little angel was not a little angel today. "What happened?" She was looking at Kelly, but talking to Kira.

Kira waited expecting his daughter to answer. She did not. "Tell Mommy what you did at Grandma's today."

She was cornered. She could handle Daddy, usually being able to get out of almost anything, but Mommy. Lets just say that even Kira was surprised at Lacus's actions the first time Kelly got in trouble. Well the second time. The first time Kelly ever got in trouble was when she started her preschool days, and she put gum in another girls hair. Kira and Lacus had a good laugh when they learned their perfect angel who had never done anything wrong was not perfect. That has all changed now.

Kelly physically was a split image of her mother, but her personality was beginning to resemble Cagalli's. Again Kira would comment about him having no say in her gene-pool.

Kelly shook her head at Kira's comment.

Lacus put her head back down on Kira's shoulders. "Well talk about it when we get home." She then closed her eyes again.

Kira mouthed a sorry to his daughter as she shot him the best death glare that a seven year old could muster. Kira was just glade that he could with stand his daughters charm.

"Kira." Lacus called out, a hint of anger in her voice. "What happened?"

Kira kissed the top of her head. "We'll wait till we get home. But let's just say that it has to do with spaghetti and Grandma's grandfather clock." Kira smiled, holding in a laugh as his wife stroked her eye lids with her fingers.

* * *

"She is in our way." An older man declared in the inner sanctum. The meeting room of the chancellor and the Zaft council. 

A secret meeting of the Romafeller party leaders was in occurrence. Since the party was formed five years ago, they had expressed great influence and gained great power. Unknown to the people was the ways they used to gain the power. Clandestine organizations they formed along with illegal actions allowed the party to be come the second largest party in the senate. Second only by a small size. It was this party that gave Lacus the hardest time during the last two years of her reign. After all, the Romafeller foundation was experienced in taking control of governments.

"Yes, she is a problem." The Chairman said. Within the first two years of their existence their candidate for chancellor took office succeeding Chancellor Yamato. Chairman Himlear, was showing to be a very controversial leader in his unexplained actions and mysterious projects. Though the people trusted the man. Perhaps for the same reason they trusted former Chairman Zala.

"I suggest we go ahead with the plan. Her death would be perfect to fuel war between us and the earth."

"She is very trusted and loved within the colonies. If she was killed by the Earth Alliance, then we have a means for war. I for one prefer to be on the ground of a planet rather then out in space."

You don't have to be smart to be in politics. In fact, it was arguable that all if not most politicians were complete idiot's with only their own wealth on their minds. This was the view of many people in the Plants and on Earth. Their were always exceptions, such as when Lacus Clyne took the seat of Chairwoman, many people were amazed at her knowledge and leadership.

Unfortunately it was this view of politicians among the population that allowed the Romafeller to disguise who they really were. A group ran by naturals. If this became knowledge throughout the plants, then they would instantly loose power. That is why they were moving fast.

Now was the time. Romafeller wanted the world. They had the plants, and all they needed was the earth. They were fully confident that their mobile dolls would be useful once again. And with the Yamato completed, then they were not waiting for anything.

The Chairman leaned back in his seat. He like Lacus Yamato. Maybe it was just a physical attraction, but he did not want her to die. Turning to his Secretary of Defense he called for the Secret Police. "I want the SS to do it. Make sure it looks like Orb did it."

The man smiled. An evil smile portraying his inner thoughts and personality.

"What about Orb Sir?" Another member asked.

"I have the Yamato taking care of it. By tomorrow we will occupy White Base and end all influence Orb has in the Plants." White Base was a sister colony to Heliopolis. Nearly identical to Heliopolis, it was Orb's only colony in space that had a military base. A small military base, but one non the less. Orb had other small colonies, mainly research and residential colonies, but not a single one outside of White Base that had military power.

White Base also had other advantages. It was the closest colony to Earth and was placed in a very strategic position.

"What about the Yamato's captain?"

"Borodin has no idea what is going on. He thinks that Orb declared war on us, and this is a counter attack."

"Borodin is a smart man. He will know that is a lie."

"True, Borodin is an extremely intelligent man. However, when one has been put out into to space for months, and his only contact is with higher command, it is easy to persuade him."

The chairman pulled out a manila folder out of his brief case. "These go along with Mrs. Yamato. Make sure they are also framed." He handed the folder to his Secretary of Defense.

* * *

The young Arabic man sat looking up into the sky. His heart troubled by the demons of the past. Caring an unnatural appearance, caused by his half European heritage. His blond hair flowing in the breeze, his thoughts ran of how and when his involvement would come.

Though one would think he had no right to get involved in the events currently happening. He had nothing to do with the war's of this world. In fact he had no idea of how he came to be were he is. But for the past five years he had stayed in this desert with his trusted Maqunac Corp.

But maybe he does have the right. He has a voice to show the right path. To convey the truth, and bring the world towards peace. He had done it before. He most certainly can again.

A tall elderly man made his way to him. Another Arabic man. He was tall and strong. Wise from the years he had among the earth. This earth and his own. He spoke with a deep voice. One of commanding stature, but used as a servant to his master. "Master Quatra. It has begun."

The Arabic boy turned to look at him. He had a smile of a false happiness. "I know."

"What will we do?"

"We will wait, and see what happens."

"We have reports confirming that the new Zaft suit's are actually mobile dolls."

The blond turned his eyes back to the stars. "Doesn't matter. We will keep the same stance for now."

The evening returned to the silence it instilled before. The elderly man did not leave, but stayed by his young master's side. Then he asked a question, of similar syntax, but of utterly distant meaning. "What will you do?"

"I don't know." The boy watched a shooting star. At least he hoped it was a shooting star. "I don't know."

Well that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think and if I should continue it. Next chapter will have more of the G-boys and be action oriented. Plus you will find out more of what is going on.

The Yamato is based after the Japanese Battleship from WWII that was and is still the largest battle ship ever constructed.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gundam Seed and Destiny

Yamato's Legacy

ch. 2

Shinn Asuka ran down the crowded hallway. It was difficult for him to maneuver among the mass panic that filled the plant. Though he was still dressed in his Orb military uniform, no one gave him a thought.

Another shudder from the plant sent people falling to the ground, and ramming them against the walls. Forming a break for Shin, he ran to the mobile suit hanger.

The plant White Base was the latest plant owned by the country of Orb. A newer colony created not long after the end of the second bloody valentine war, as a replacement for Heliopolis. White Base also served as the primary meeting place of the Orb Representative Zala and the plant Chairwoman Lacus Yamato, on their vacations. On many occasions the two families would take a vacation together on the plant. But now, neither family has here.

It had been ten years since the second bloody valentine war. Many things had changed for Shinn. He joined the Orb military not long after that war, at the request of Athrun Zala, and even served directly under that man. Even attending the wedding of Commander Zala and at the time Representative Atha.

He even got to know to the Strike Freedom's pilot, Kira Yamato. Though not close like Athrun he did have a good relationship. Leaving the Orb military, Kira along with the Archangel and her crew accompanied Lacus to the plants, where she was elected to lead the plants. The Archangel and it's crew became the personal attendants to Lacus Clyne.

But now this plant, White Base was being attacked. Shinn had very little knowledge of a possible reason. His high rank in the military gave him almost all the knowledge of what was going on. Holding a chair in command cabinet of the space military force, he was told about every little thing going on in the plant.

Shinn cursed at himself. The attack had to happen on his weekend off.

Again the base shuddered, but with renewed energy, throwing Shinn from the floor and into another person running in the same direction. After falling on the floor he made an attempt to return to his running stance and head to the hanger.

"Just give it a second." The man he hit said while still laying on the ground.

Shinn returned to his feat and looked at the man odd. Then the plant shook again. Not as strong as before, but enough to push him back off his feet.

"You have to give the colonies supports a second to recoil from the blast, or you will find yourself right back down on the ground again." The man now toward over Shinn, with his hand extended. Shinn used the man's assistance to regain his posture. "I guess you have never been in a colony while it was being attacked before."

The 'man', or to be more precise 'young man', who stood before Shinn, kept a smile on his face. He was dressed in a casual suit, that had a style similar to a Catholic priest outfit. He also had long braided brown hair, and wore a pair of black sunglasses in the dark hallways of the plant.

"No I have not." Shinn got back on his feet. "You in the military? If not, you are heading the wrong way. Escape pods are in the opposite direction."

"No, I am not part of the military. However this colony has become my home for the past few years, and I can't let my home go to waist." The man had a care free personality with him. Even though he knew what was going on, this man did not seem to be taking the attack seriously.

Shinn returned to running to the hangers. The man followed him. "Are you a veteran?" Shinn asked the man.

"Yep. Was a first class mobile suit pilot. Among the five best." He still had the same tone of voice, but Shinn could pick up that he was not telling everything.

Shinn was surprised at that last comment. "Who did you side with?"

"Let's just not talk about it anymore. But let's say that now, I side with Orb."

Not telling Shinn the information he wanted forced his temper to start flaring up. But there was no time, to think about him right now. Shinn had to get to his Gundam. But among the five 'best'. On either the Zaft or the Earth Alliance, this man could be a big help.

Again the colony shuddered. This time Shinn braced himself and held onto a metal railing. He waited for the recoil to subside before continuing.

"They ruptured the hull."

"What?" Shinn asked him. He was not really paying attention to the man, but picked that up.

"I said that they have blown a whole in the colony. They create enough wholes and the suction from the loss of air will rip the colony apart."

Shinn acknowledge what he said, and continued down his path. He decided to trust the man, since he apparently had more knowledge of a plants characteristics while under stress, then he himself did.

It was not much longer and the two found themselves in the mobile suit hanger, where it was fully alive with people running around and launching a counter offensive.

Doing a small scan of the terrain Shinn found the officer with the highest rank and made his way to him.

"Captain, report." Shinn yelled out.

The caption was yelling out orders, but still made the time to salute Shinn as he arrived. "Sir. We are currently employing mobile suits and armors to counter the threat. They are being loaded as they come, and launched as soon as ready."

"Do we know who is attacking us? Is it the Earth Alliance or Zaft?" Shinn asked. He was pretty sure that it was not Zaft, due to the relations of the leaders between both countries, but the possibility was still there.

"Sir we do not know. They are using a type of mobile suit that we have no data on. I can't give you an assessment on their forces at the time, however, it does not look good at the moment."

The man in the priest outfit spoke up. "Then I guess you better stop wasting time and send us out. The longer we wait the weaker this colony is going to get."

"Sir, who is this?" The captain asked Shinn.

"A civilian." Shinn would take a chance on this guy. "Put him in a M1- Astray, and send him out immediately."

"Sir. A civilian?"

"Yes. He tells me he was once an ace mobile suit pilot. I'll authorize it." The man gave Shinn and the captain a wink after that comment.

"But sir. Are you sure?"

"I agree with the commander." The voice belonged to a woman. She wore the uniform of a major, but with a small flashy skirt in place of the traditional skirt. The captain saluted her while Shinn, since he was a higher rank, just gave her his attention. 'Yet the fact that he has a very close relationship with her had nothing to do with it '. "I'll take him to his suit."

"Major Hawk. Shouldn't you be out fighting?" Shinn asked his long time girl friend, and current fiancée.

Lunamaria stuck her tongue out at him. "Where do you think I am heading." She then grabbed the civilian man, by the arm and started to pull him to a mobile suit. "Just came to tell you that your Destiny is ready and waiting for you. Or is a high official of the military cabinet too important to fight?" She then turned her attention to the boy in her arms. "But I don't know, sending a boy as good looking as you out should be illegal."

The man did not know what to say. He just kept quiet, scratching the back of his head. It was getting tense with Shinn around. Shinn's stare was exceptionally scary.

Lunamaria continued. "Say what is your name?"

Shinn was a bit curious. It had not crossed his mind to ask the man his name. He was to focused on getting to the hanger. "Yes. What is your name?"

The man turned his head, looking straight into the eyes of both Shinn and Lunamaria. "Duo." He lifted his free hand and scratched the back of his head. "Duo Maxwell."

"Well Duo." Shinn said. "I hope you are as good as you say you are. Luna, take him to an Astray."

She gave him a big smile before running off with Duo. Shinn smirked at her. He left a few commands with the captain and ran for his Gundam.

* * *

Kira's eyes fluttered open. Though not wanting to, he finally let the light from the sun consume his vision. The colony's exterior mirrors, 'called gates' would rotate, reflecting the 24/7 light into and out of the colony, thus simulating day and night.

He could faintly hear a knocking at his door. Or more precise a banging.

_Wait. The sun's out?_ The sun out was bad. It meant Kira over slept and would be late for work. Same for his wife and his daughter would be late for school.

Sitting himself up, Kira scanned the room. First he looked at his alarm clock. It showed no time. Not even a blinking twelve o'clock. Power was out. Power was never out in a plant.

To his right his wife lay, still sleeping. Completely undisturbed by the light. Deciding not to wake her until he had an idea of what was going on, he left her to sleep as he checked on his daughter.

Kelly herself was also soundly asleep in her room. Kira left his sleeping angel to check the door.

The banging at the door would not stop. In fact it got loader and harder as time pasted. The house itself was empty with the exception of the family. It was a big house, but they were a small family, and Kira never wanted servants, or maids. Lacus was happy without them. So no highered help could be at the door.

But the thought of who it could be did not slip by Kira's mind. Only a few people had the ability to get past the front gate without being arrested. The Flagga's along Mr. Waltfield to name a few.

Opening the door he was met by Mr. Waltfield and Yzak. Both looked extremely worried.

"Uh... High." Kira said surprised and confused.

"Come on boy. Get the wife and kid. We have to go." Waltfield almost yelled. He ran past Kira forcing the two to follow.

"Wait. What is happening?"

Yak answered. "The Romafeller party took control."

"What?"

"Just a little while ago, all political members of opposing parties received notification's of treason. Romafeller has ordered execution for them all. That includes Mrs. Yamato."

"You get your wife. I'll get the kid." Waltfield said as he ran off. Kira ran to his room, with Yzak in tow.

"The people won't allow this to happen." He opened the door and went to wake his wife up. Luckily, nothing frisky happened between the two last night, and Lacus was wearing a sleeping gown.

As Kira shook her awake Yzak continued. "The people do not know. Romafeller is using manipulation to it's greatest. A few of us loyal to your wife received intelligence about this. We have very little time."

"What is going on Kira?" Lacus rubbed her eyes, still half asleep. She was abruptly awakened more as Kira softly took her arm and dragged her through the house.

"The Archangel is waiting for us, but it wont be long till Romafeller discovers the ship is powering up to leave." Waltfield joined them with a sleeping Kelly in his arms.

"What?" Lacus asked again. Kira assured her he would explain everything once he himself knew. But he had to get them out of there.

The house did not have any secret passages or escape routes. The only way out was outside.

They began running ounce outside. Being sure to hide behind the bushes as not to be seen if being watched.

Two black cars pulled up, crashing through the estates gates. Men got out of the cars and began firing off their guns at the house. The men then ran into the house screaming and yelling, believing the Yamato's were in the house.

Seeing an opening the family and two friends commandeered the vehicles and drove off to the ship hanger.

* * *

Duo followed Luna's mobile suit as they rounded the plant. The plant was cylindrical shaped just like the former Heliopolis. White base itself was dwarfed by the vastly larger plants of the Zaft forces. To Duo it reminded him more of the colonies back home, then the colonies that built up most of the Zaft plants.

Another thing that was familiar to him was the mobile suit he was piloting. Though for reason's unknown to him, the set up of the cockpit was familiar. Not all the controls, but most of them were the same as his personal suit. When he first got in the suit, it moved awkward. The computer did most of the functions for himself, leaving him with very little piloting involved. Though nice for a newby pilot, the controls did not allow for the movement that he was accustomed to with a more difficult suit to handle. After fondling around with the computer for a minute, he managed to shut it down, and restart with a separate operating system. Which was harder to use, but allowed him the freedom he required in a battle. Made him feel more at home.

A little screen popped up on his display, and showed Luna wearing her space suit. "So Mr. Maxwell. You ready?"

"I am always ready babe." Duo replied to her.

She did not smile or have the playful attitude she had before. She kept a serious tone this time. "We are sneaking around the plant and hoping to cause a sneak attack."

"I am pretty sure they are watching all fronts of their attack. Sneaking I think is not an accurate statement."

"You are probably right. But if we can take a little bit of the heat off of our forces that are already there."

Duo thought that over. Elementary, but better then rushing in where there firing. Of course, they could always run into a trap.

The plant finally came out of his view and he could see a battle going on. He could not tell what he was fighting, but he could make out that it was not going good for the colony. The hull of the colony was battered and torn. Even though it was made out of a hard metal, it still had a hard time staying together.

But from what Duo could tell, destroying the colony was not their objective. Another thing that Duo noticed was, he could see Orb ship's, but no enemy vessels.

"An ambush! Spread out and return fire." Luna yelled over the radio. She then moved out of Duo's view. All the other mobile suits surrounding Duo also moved out of formation.

Machine gun fire lit up the sky around Duo as he scrambled to not get hit. Duo realized that this suit handled like a 'gundam', yet it seemed to only have capabilities on par with a Leo, or at most a Taurus.

He could hear screams on the radio from mobile suits being downed. Duo tried to not concentrate on that, but to keep himself alive. But what he could tell from the radio was that it was a slaughter. His team was being killed left and right.

His suit was hit sending him in a sideways fall, away from the small fight. Countering against the force, he was able to regain control. And then he could see what exactly was happening.

He recognized the make of the enemy suit. They were black Taurus's. But there reaction time was to quick. They were easily destroying the mobile suit's, which he knew where piloted by coordinators. That meant either coordinators where piloting the Taurus's, which he doubted, or some thing far more dangerous.

Unknowingly Duo spoke out load. "Mobile Dolls."

Lunamaria was having trouble. Being the skilled pilot that she was, she still could not land a hit. She was out classed, by better suits and better pilots. The enemy suits had not given her a chance to even fire at them, forcing her to continuously dodge their attacks. Which she was barely able to do.

Turning to her left, she moved to place an enemy in her range. She fired off multiple shots, to only miss as they would easily be dodged. Then she would face return fire.

She felt herself fly forward in the cockpit. The seatbelt straps keeping her in place, she quickly recovered to find one of the enemy mobile suits right behind her, with it's main rifle aimed.

Feelings of dread swept over her, as she had thoughts about her life. She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. But it never happened.

She felt a nearby explosion, but her suit was undamaged. Opening her eyes she looked strait at one of the Astray mobile suits. Not far from it was the wreckage of the enemy suit.

"Hey Miss. You have to be more careful." It was Duo.

"Maxwell?" Luna asked just to confirm that it was him.

"Yeah. Listen, these suits are not piloted by naturals or coordinators. Their reaction time is to fast to shoot them down from a distance. Who have to engage them in a close quarter combat where their judgment is slower."

"What?" Luna said more to herself then to Dou.

Dou did not answer. Luna watched in awe as Dou engaged the enemy suits. He moved to the left, to the right, dodging weapon's fire, till he got one of them in rage. Then he would destroy it. He was obviously skilled. She was having a hard time just staying alive. But he made killing them look easy.

A familiar looking mobile suit came to her side. The pilot obviously angry at her. "Luna! What are you doing?" Shinn yelled on the radio. "If you stay put you will die!"

Luna finally gained back her senses. Giving Shinn a confirmation she pulled her suit back into position. "I'm okay now Shinn."

Shinn felt relieved over her. She did mean a lot to him. In the corner of his eye, he could see a suit coming at them.

Pushing Luna aside, he lined up his targeting computer and fired at the incoming mobile suit. But just like Luna before, he missed.

Shinn scrambled to activate his beam sword, but it was to late. The enemy suit was right in front of him. Close. Really close. Shinn felt like he could almost touch it.

Then in the blink of an eye, the enemy suit vanished. A red, white, and yellow cotton ball, consumed the suit. Dematerializeing it, sending pieces of the enemy in all directions. And all that was left was a orange and white suit, floating in a combat stance. And as if it did not care about Shinn, it flew off, destroying all enemy suits it came in contact with.

Luna returned to her former state of amazement; this time with Shinn as her companion. They just watched as the Astray sliced up it's enemies as if they were nothing but play toys for it. Like a champion black belt, taking on the worst of the white belts.

"You sure know how to pick them Shinn." Luna called him in. He did not answer, but she saw the grim expression on the screen. "That's Maxwell. The pilot you brought with you."

Shinn just watched as the man did things in the Astray that he could only do in his gundam. But it wasn't long until his attention was taken away, and forced to watch as all the escape pods from the plant jettisoned, leaving the plant lifeless.

The enemy mobile suit's did not pursue, or attempt any hostile actions to the retreating human containment vessels. Instead, they flew by, and occupied the plant.

Duo came in over the intercom. "Look. I don't mean to be a bother, but I think you should call in a retreat. We lost the battle, with way more casualties then expected. I doubt we have the strength to continue fighting. I know this sounds bad but we better be glad that they are giving us a chance to live."

Shinn looked at the readouts of the battle. Right now, they seemed to be at a stand still. The enemy taking control of the plant, they got what it came for, and appeared to be in a defensive formation.

Shinn read the battle details. He had lost 60 of his forces. They were wipped out within fifteen minutes. But the enemy had only 23 confirmed losses. 6 by himself, but 14 by the mobile suit that is currently designated to Duo Maxwell.

Shinn cursed before signaling a retreat. His forces along with the civilian carriers were allowed to leave without any resistance. As he left he could see large combat ship's with hundreds of the new enemy mobile suits make their way to White Base. Not making any radio contact, Shinn lead the way to the nearest friendly plant.

* * *

There was a lot of commotion within the plant now. Not a mass panic, nor chaos. Business were closed, while nearly the entire populous of the plant, went to the aid of the incoming White Base citizens. This small civilian Orb plant, quickly and happy to take in the refugees.

Among them, one boy did not contribute to the panic. A new citizen of this plant, he payed little attention to the incoming survivors. They were fine, and they will be fine. They had no need for his assistance.

He wore a blue shirt, tucked into his blue jeans. Long brown hair jetted out forward of his face. He had a brown leather jacket, hanging over his shoulder, where two fingers from his hand kept it from falling. Using his free hand, he flicked the obsolete, chard end of his cigarette into the artificial air. Smoking, a habit which he had picked up recently.

Not a citizen of this colony, or plant, by birth. Nor a coordinator. But he was a young man, unsure of his future, unsure of his present, and once was unsure of his past. He made his way to his home for the past five years. The place he had spent, waiting for his character to ounce again, be played in a new drama.

His home, a run down storage building. Or it would seem. The contents of his house hold where to be of the highest secret. His secret, and a friends secret. Very few knew of what was there, just like very few knew that he was there. Just a front, to hide suspicion.

Sitting down, he started up his computer. His past self's ability to acquire the most secret information was brought back up inside him. Soon he was hacking both the Earth Alliance and the Zaft main mainframes

"Mobile dolls." He confirmed his hypothesis as correct. Black and devilish, the weapons of choice, by his former enemy had followed him. He did not know what was going on, but he had to learn. He had to find out the truth of the matter.

Thoughts raced through out the man's mind. Thoughts of the past, his time in war. His time in the circus. The people he cared about, the people he fought with. And the people he killed. His former self, five years ago would not think of such things. Perhaps he was getting soft.

Terminating his connections, making sure he could not be traced, he shut of his computer. He left for the other end of the storage building. A large room. Size of an airplane hanger, for it once was.

Two small shuttles lay dormant there. Not having moved since they first sat there. It was easy to sneak them in, due to the reconstruction the plant was under, when he first arrived. Apparently, not long before he came here the plant took major damage, resulting in a large section being cut off of itself. Not just this plant, but many plants in the area.

He moved to one of the shuttles, his shuttle. The other he was temporarily holding for his good friend Duo, who had no place to hide it. Because of the commotion outside, getting the shuttle out would be easy. Easy for himself that is.

The shuttle was ready. It always was. He keeping it and it's cargo in top shape was something he did to pass the time. Using an in-house crane, he loaded the shuttle with the large ammunition that he would need.

Most importantly he checked up on the cargo. Loading the ammunition into it, he made sure the green suit would function. The 'unworldy' metal, for this world, that armored the advanced suit fit perfectly. A masterful restoration to the suit of the people.

Not long till the man was one his way. He did not know what he could do, or what he would do, but he had to do something. He was a patient man, but he preferred to be patient near the problem rather then being patient hours away. That patience never helped solve anything.

Tell me what you think. You don't review and I won't update, so please review people.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Gundam Seed, Destiny, or Wing.**

**Okay I know a long time since I updated. Had a real hard time with the family recently. I lost someone important to me, plus school, and all the little things of life. My other story 'Shadows' got excelent reviews so the I was mainly focused on that story.**

**Oh, and I got my first ever Final Fantasy I played, Final Fantasy 9, onto my PSP, so I have been playing that all the time, instead of writing.**

**And Jays Arravan, this chapter should answer your question. And to everyone, thanks for the reviews.**

**P.S. I have this strange tendency to type Yuna instead of Luna. I think I got all of them, but if you come across one, just ignor it and know it is suppost to be Luna. I also have this problem with Shinn, where I will type in Shinji.**

**Yamato's Legacy**

**ch. 3**

The Archangel made her way out of the plant, due to the aid of loyal member's of the once Clyne Faction, now technically Yamato Faction, secretly helping the Yamato's to escape. However it was no secret to the Romafellar's, once the Archangel headed out of the dock. Currently the whole base, knew the Archangel was leaving.

Kira along with his family entered the bridge just as the viewing glass began to show the blackness of space. They had made a quick stop to put some clothes on. Since the Archangel was assigned to be the Yamato's personnel ship, it already had many pieces of clothing for them on board.

On the bridge was Captain Murrue La Flagga along with her husband Mwu. Yzak was in the corner conversing with Dearka while Elsman's on and off girl friend, on and off fiancée, working the CIC. Commander Waltfeld was at the helm steering the ship away.

"Miss Murrue what is going on?" Kira asked. He walked forward to the Flagga's as Lacus tried to calm a crying Kelly down.

Murrue turned to answer Kira, but was interrupted by Mirriallia. "Were being pursued! Incoming vessel and mobile suit's!"

Once he heard Kira did not wait for her to answer. He along with Yzak and Dearke fled to the mobile suit hanger on the ship.

Lacus took Kira's place beside the Flagga's once Kira left. "Have you identified what vessel it is?"

"Checking make of the ship." Mirrilia was constantly pressing buttons and using her knowledge of the Archangels CIC to her advantage. "Captain." She said after a moment. "It's the Eternal."

The three gundam pilot's entered the hanger. Kira quickly changed into a flight suit and made his way to the awaiting Strike Freedom. Powering up the suit he headed out first.

Once Lacus became the chairwoman of Zaft, the Buster and Duel were both presented to Yzak and Dearka. The two suits were upgraded, along with the Freedom, to be able to perform the way any latest suit could.

Once they were suited up, they too left the ship.

* * *

As Luna did her job, or more precise, Shinn's job, Shinn ran over to see Duo. He arrived as the brown haired boy was retreating from his cockpit. Shinn hardly noticed that Duo was not wearing a space suit. It was standard procedure. A requirement to have if you piloted a mobile suit. But this 'boy' was still in his black as night priest outfit. The outfit did not suit the boy, yet at the same time, did.

"Maxwell!" Shinn yelled in a small rage. Angry that the man did not tell him the vast amount of his skills. Or was he jealous. Mad that Duo was a better pilot then he. A better pilot in a inferior suit.

"Yo." Duo waved cheerfully. Keeping a smile, Duo's hands went back to fix the braid in his pony tail that became undone in the fight. Mechanics ran behind him, giving little attention away from the suit that Duo piloted.

Shinn got up to him and stared. "Why did you not tell me you were that good?" Shinn asked in a fit.

"Well I do recall telling you that I was among the five best." Duo did not once make eye contact. "Am I wrong?"

"I have fought with the best on the Zaft forces and have personally fought against the best of the Earth Forces, and I know the best in the Ord forces. If I'm not mistaken those are the only three military powers that have mobile suit's. I have only seen two people handle a suit as well as you do, and in the end neither was for Zaft or the EA. So who were you with?"

"Boy I am tired. I am gong to hang out in the nearest lounged if I can find one." Duo tried to avoid the question and started to walk away.

"Who were you with?" Shinn yelled.

"Does it really matter?" Duo turned and for the first time since the attack run the two made eye contact. "Right now I am not your enemy, and I have no reason to become one. In fact I have many, many reasons to not be your enemy. But if this keeps up I might just have to."

"Why are you yelling at the new guy Shinn?" Yuna finally arrived at Shinn's side. "You have other responsibilities here. You need to get every one calm and start deciding what to do. You are the one in charge here."

"Yeah what she said." Duo put in. He could not tell if Luna was allowing him into the conversation, but he decided to butt in anyways. He just does it so well.

"And you." She turned pointing a finger at Duo. "When did you decide to tell us that you were that good a pilot. Not only that, but you knew a whole lot about the enemy. You are going to stay here and tell us all you know. You got that?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got did. Don't worry I will be good and stay baby." Duo almost yawned himself asleep when saying that. He knew he was to stay.

"Don't call her baby." Shinn said with a serious tone.

Duo looked at him curiously, just in time for Shinn to grab Yuna by the waste and pull her into a deep kiss. A kiss that Yuna equally forced on to Shinn. After parting from the kiss they put each others heads together and whispered while keeping their eyes closed. More than likely assuring the other how glad they were for being okay.

"Only I can call her that." Shinn said after the mood of the moment passed from romantic to cheesy and stomach unsettling.

"Ah. Well I get it now. So she is off limits. You have nothing to worry from me. Just one question." Duo smiled almost evilly. "Does she have a sister?"

Luna smiled at his comment. First time she smiled since Duo met her. "I have responsibilities to handle and so do you Shinn. And you Maxwell. Be where I can find you. As soon as I can we will have a long talk." Luna then walked off.

Shinn watched her leave. He still surprised himself at how much he was still in love with her. Every day he grows to love the girl more. His thought about the girl was ended by a whistling noise coming from his brown haired companion.

"Nice catch. You know how to pick them. So is she your girlfriend?"

"Fiancée."

"Oh well then congratulations my friend. Now I will be off to find me a nice coke machine and be waiting the hell that you people are about to put me through." Duo waved again. He sure waves his hands a lot. Duo was a very expressive person Shinn figured out.

A mechanic jumped out from Duo's suit and handed over the combat report of Duo's performance that Shinn requested when they arrived. Shinn immediately began to review it.

Apparently Duo listed himself as a natural when asked, and was started out with the naturals OS operating the suit. However right before he engaged in combat he switched the Astray over to run off of the OS designed for coordinators.

Duo will have to get a physical soon, so Shinn will know for certain. But at the moment Shinn had other problems. Pocketing the report he left off for the area of his need.

* * *

Kira was having a hard time. Just like Shinn before, he found the suit's to be piloted by experts.

Moving to his side, he vaguely dodged a beam attack. Using his superior weapon fire he was able to take out a few mobile suits, but most of the suit's would dodge his attacks. In all Kira had been fighting for well over ten minutes and had only been able to disable a hand full of enemy suits.

Once realizing that they were in fact weaker in close combat, Kira began using the beam saber's the Freedom came equipped with. Unfortunately it still proved to be difficult as the enemy was very good at keeping a distance large enough to have the advantage.

It did not help him that the enemy seemed to be suicidal and would not give up at all. Kira would believe he had disabled a suit, but that same suit would keep fighting. Enemy suit's, missing all four limbs and the head camera, would make kamikaze runs to him as a flying torso.

Dearka was worse. His suit was not built for close combat. The Buster had no saber or sword's of any kind. The enemy would fire at him quicker and be more accurate. The only way Dearka could stand his own was to fire wide shots out of his beam rifle, at the highest setting. This created a blast so large that Dearka was able to get a few with each shot. But the attacks quickly drained the power from his suit. It wasn't long until it was Kira who signaled for him to return to the Archangel.

The Archangel was in a defensive run. Not once has it fired any weapon toward the Eternal. All that had been deployed was counter measures to keep the ship safe from incoming missiles. The ship continued this course of action, till it was Lacus who spoke, asking for them to take out the Eternal's engine's.

Lacus her self had great knowledge of the Eternal. So did Murrue who had been working on it for the past years. Both of them knew it would be difficult.

In a comparison both Ship's were equally stacked. The Archangel was a better armed and protected battle ship. It was even better now with the modifications done to the vessel by Zaft. Many personal thing were done to the vessel along with Zaft technology that increased it's fire power and speed.

But the weakness of the Archangel was her speed. She was a fast vessel in her own right. A good handling vessel that was superior to most Zaft and Earth Alliance ship's. But the Eternal was better.

The Eternal was not a battle ship, but a mobile suit transport and support ship. A new and quickly abandoned breed an favor of warships that could transport mobile suits. The Eternal did not have near the fire power that the Archangel had, but she was faster and quicker. The Eternal could accelerate avoid enemy fire quickly and respond to the attack very effectively.

She did not have near the amount of armor the Archangel had. Her armor was only half as thick, and made of a weaker metal. She only carried one beam canon, and aside from the two meteor units, not much else. Not as powerful as Goettfrieds or Tristans, the two Meteors could still do massive damage to the Archangel. While the Archangel's said weapons could do the same to the Eternal.

But the Archangel had the advantage. Not the ship, but the crew. Many member's on the Archangel had extensive knowledge of the pink vessel and knew how to combat it. Many of the Clyne faction member's currently manning the Archangel were assigned to the Eternal.

Moving as quickly as the Archangel could, the white ship made it's way to the pink ship's blind spot's.

* * *

Yzak was better then Dearka. He knew it, and so did every body else. It pained him to think about his best friend this way. And to think that not much pains him. But he knew he was.

Yzak also knew he was not as good as the Freedom's pilot. Though he would never admit it, saying that Yamato was only better due to the amazing capabilities of his suit. But he knew the truth.

He was not faring as good as Yamato now. His suit was designed for close combat, giving him a little advantage, but he was finding it hard to get in close enough to battle them.

He had destroyed a couple. From what he could tell, the enemy's suit's were no better then a GIHN or any of Zaft's main battle suit's. But what set them apart was the pilot's. They were coordinated and fast. They would only attack in groups and have to be separated to fight by them selfs. And that proved to be difficult with his out dated Duel.

Dearka had returned to the Archangel and Yamato was too caught up in the fight that he was unable to provide support. Yzak cursed that the Archangel did not have any other suit's. Because of the quick notice today, only the Duel and Buster were loaded, as the Freedom was already in dock.

The black suits came at him in a new formation. One flew to his side and fired a beam at him. Using his shield he blocked it, but the shield would prove to be useless in a few moments having taken many hits.

Drawing his beam saber he flew to the nearby suit, slicing off an arm. Moving quickly the suit spun around and fired a weapon at his Duel.

The weapon luckily was not a beam, but a normal ballistic weapon. It left Yzak and the Duel intact, but threw them off. Before Yzak could regain control he was slammed by another enemy suit.

The controls in his cockpit glowed red, warning him if he did not get control soon, he was a dead man. Yzak was not one to just die. He would fight to the finish. Struggling he eventually regained control of his suit.

Ready for battle he screamed and yelled his cry, but only to find no enemy suit's in his area. Just parts of them, all floating and scattered in the space near him.

"You coordinators are really overrated." A voice called out to him.

It was a similar sounding voice. Nothing was showing on Yzak's radar, but he saw the suit out of the corner of his eye.

Turning the Duel, Yzak became face to face with an odd shaped mobile suit. The suit had an elegance to it. It was made of a few shades of dark greens, giving it a commando look, but was off set by gold trim around the armor. It was more stylish then any suit he had seen before. Reminding the white haired boy of the Chinese Dragon.

Wait a minute. That voice was familiar. Yzak knew the owner of that voice. Not a close or friendly relationship. In fact, Yzak could only recall the voice because it belonged to a natural boy who he got into fight not to long ago.

"Your, your that natural boy from two days ago!" Yzak screamed his revelation to himself, but the world heard.

Once the battle let up for a moment the green suit rocketed to be face to face with Yzak's suit. Then the boy talked in a voice that equally demanded respect. "You're that idiot from the beach!"

Though the only one's who could recall the actions of the faithful day that these two met on the artificial beach was the two said parties, it is without a doubt, not a very friendly first meeting. Judged by their pride and ego, who's was only equal to the others, no-one but these two young men would know what happened that day at the beach.

Yzak lunged his suit forward, making a diagonal cut with his beam saber. Fierce power and anger was filling the slash. Yzak did not care about who's side this man was one. The Chinese person as he recalled insulted him and all coordinators greatly. And to top it off, he made a complete fool out of Yzak.

However the boy in the green suit was not stupid and was no rookie for the matter. Though a natural, he had been piloting mobile suit's since not long after he could walk, putting three to four times the amount of time spent in the cockpit a day then Yzak would spend in a week.

He was fanatical about his suit. Unlike Yzak, this man was a trained veteran. A master of mobile suit's. A young child prodigy who always wanted to prove he was the best. In his eyes he had to be. He knew, that his suit, Nataku, was the only suit in his group that could withstand battle with the Wing Zero. He has twice. Nataku won once and drawed the second. Once against Zecks, and once against Heero.

But not only was his suit a master piece of weaponry, but he himself was. He knew beyond a doubt he was the best in his group. Of course he was better then that idiot Duo, and the weakling Quatra. Trowa could prove to be a worthy adversary if he battled in the Heavy Arms, but it was Heero Yui. Heero Yui, the one man who was not his enemy on the battle field, but was his worst enemy in skill's.

Being the veteran he was, the Chinese boy easily dodged Yzak's attack. Then the next, and the attacks that followed. He could read every move the white haired individual was making. It also helped that his mobile suit, a true Gundam, was able of far greater maneuverability and was a vastly superior machine.

But now was not the time to fight a meaningless battle. He already got a lesson on that. Using a quick moved he sliced his trident at the blue suit, forcing it to move off it's attack and rebound into a defensive position. However Wufie did not let him do so, and caught Yzak off guard by using his dragon fang to surprise Yzak. The fang tore off one of Yzak's suit's arm's rendering the suit near useless.

Wufie let out a momentary laugh of satisfaction to push it over Yzak's ego. He then piloted the dragon suit and continued the battle the battle against the mobile dolls.

* * *

Duo stumbled into a rest area, or a break room. Both the same. The room was sound proof with glass windows that looked out onto the mobile suit hanger. Duo stood in silence as he watched people run around in a near panic trying to get everything in order. A small bit of guilt was felt, but Duo was not a leader. Best to leave that to who is, and to do what he was told.

And that is what Duo did. He waited till he was called.

Loosing interest in the outside, he noticed a vending machines in the corner. Soda and alcoholic beverages. Made sense, since coordinators could not get drunk. But he himself could, and now was a bad time too. But he really wanted too.

Pulling out change he had in his pocket, Duo finally was able to get a soft drink.

Sitting down and slowly taking drinks every now and then, Duo contemplated what he should do. Should he escape. It would be difficult in this Zaft base, but of course, now would be the time to do it because everybody was distracted. If he did leave, then were would he go? His first oder of business should be to retrieve the Deathscythe. Of all the people, Trowa would have taken good care of it.

Or he could stay and await what Orb says. No doubt they would ask him to join. Maybe force him too. But he would amount to very little if he stayed with their Astray suits.

Either way, he needed Deathscythe. He needed to become the god of death once again.

The back door opened up and girl rushed in. She looked to be on the brink of exhaustion. She clung to a clip board in her hands as if her life depended on it. Her red hair covered her face, and Duo did not know if she was ignoring him or did not realize he was there.

She purchased a small bag of chips and sat down on the opposite end of the bench.

"Uh. Excuse me Miss." Duo said hesitantly.

The girl jump, startled to death. Apparently she did not realize that Duo was there when she entered. After a moment she smiled a little and tried to get her image back together.

"Sorry I scared you, but you look like you have been working to much."

"No it is okay. I was nearing the end of my shift when this happened and I have not been able to leave my station for the last fifteen hours."

"Man that is the pits. What exactly do is your job if you do not mind me asking?" Duo got up and moved closer to the girl. She was cute. She had red hair with blue eyes that went perfect with her Caucasian face. Duo had to admit that he was attracted to her.

"I work in the Plants communication office for White Base. Once we abandoned the plant I was assigned to the CEC of a battle cruiser. I have just got a few minutes off to see some family before I have to return to the ship."

"Is that so huh. Well my name is Duo Maxwell. I am not affiliated with Orb or Zaft, but that may change soon." Duo held out his hand in a friendly gesture.

She took his hand and shook it. "Meyrin Hawke. My sister and soon to be brother are the ones in command of the Orb forces here." She smiled at Duo.

Her shyness was starting to break down. _Man I am good._ Duo thought. Unbeknown to him, that he himself was acting shy to her. "Wait you talking about a short black haired guy, and a purple haired girl?"

"Sounds like them. Commander Asuka and Major Hawke. Or Lunamaria Hawke. She is my older sister."

_So she does have a sister._ Duo smiled at his realization. He was about to ask her something, something that if past experiences where any indication would ruin the nice conversation he was having with her. In all, it would have been something really stupid. Images of what happened to him and Hildy flashed through his mind. It did not end well, lets just say.

The door burst opened and now the room housed the two and a very angry Lunamaria Hawke.

Meyrin tried to wave at her older sister, but was met with a cold brush.

Instead Luna's attention was aimed straight at Duo.

"Duo Maxwell!" She shouted while pointing a finger at him for a no apparent reason.

"Uh, yeah you found me." Duo said smartly, upset that his time with Meyrin was cut short. Right when he was getting somewhere.

"You lied to me. You said you where a natural, not a coordinator!"

"Yeah, I am a natural. I don't think I am a coordinator. Last time I checked I was not."

"Don't get smart with me Maxwell. You told us that you were a natural, so we placed you in an M1 with the natural OS running. But before we engaged in combat you switched the OS over to the coordinator OS."

"Huh." Duo put his hand to his chin and struck an intellectual pose. "Oh yeah. I did not like how the suit handled at first, so I switched it. The other one worked better."

"You did not answer my question. Why did you lie?"

"Because he did not." Finally being able to get a minute away Shinn walked in. "Hey Meyrin." He waved at her. This was followed by Luna realizing that her sister was in the same room. "When you told me you were one of the best, you were not kidding. Were did you learn to pilot like that?"

Duo smiled and did his famous back head rub/scratch.

"Won't tell me. Well if you are trying to leave your past life behind, then I can respect that. Though if anyone told me that a natural could pilot with a coordinator OS then I would quickly counter that statement. Or a natural that could out perform a gundam in a mass produced Astray with a coordinator OS."

"Ha. Yeah a 'gundam'." Duo let out under his breathe. Everyone heard it.

Luna just stared at Shinn. "Are you serious. You believe him?" Luna questioned. Meyrin stayed in the back with an amazement shock on her face.

"He has gained my trust. Anyway I think you know what I am going to ask so I'll just let you think about it. Here in Orb, we will not force you to join, but we really wish that you will."

"Well I was thinking about that."

"Duo." Meyrin broke her silent streak to finally speak. "You are not going to leave us, are you?" Her out of character-ness was noticed by both Luna and Shinn. Her face, words, and actions were completely unlike the shy Meyrin they knew.

All it took was for one look at her face for Duo to agree to stay. "All right. I'll help, but I will not become a member of either Orb or Zaft. Just think of it as an alliance we have." Him saying this caused Meyrin to beam with brightness.

"All right." Shinn said.

Luna was speechless. From both Shinn's forwardness and kindness, and not to mention trust with Duo, and also Meyrin's automatic ease and obvious attraction to Maxwell. Everyone liked this guy to much and too fast.

Shinn turned his attention to Luna. "Luna, you are in charge here. You know what to do. Mean while, I have received orders to assemble a team and head out, where we will meet up with the Tsukumiya under Chief Commander Zala and await further orders. We leave in about seven hours. I have been ordered to get some rest before leaving." Shinn motioned for Duo to follow and leave. "Luna, your coming to. It should not take to long to get that done, then I want you to rest, okay?"

Luna nodded. "And I hope that you will come with us on this mission Duo."

Duo thought it over. "What the heck. I'll go."

Luna finally recovered during Shinn's long tirade. "Yeah, yeah. I'll have the Impulse and Destiny ready to leave. Enjoy your time together boys."

"Oh, you know we will." Duo said in his common cheerfulness. He and Shinn both left, leaving the two sisters to them self's.

They stood there in silence for a moment. Luna reviewed her orders, while Meyrin was both worried and excited. The Archangel was the personnel ship to Lacus Yamato, the former Chairwoman, a well respected individual and strong military leader, and a friend to Meyrin. And whenever that ship launched, Meyrin usually went along with it being one of the two most trusted member's in the Clyne/Yamato faction who work the CEC. And she would now be going out with Duo, to meet the ship."

"How much time do you have left Meyrin?" Luna asked. Her voice was dead serious.

"Uh." Meyrin fumbled around her clip board to check her watch. "About ten minutes."

"Ten minutes. So spill it. What just happened between you and Maxwell?"

Meyrin knew it was coming, but was still not ready for it. She let out a small laugh. It was going to be a long ten minutes.

_

* * *

What is the point of being the ultimate coordinator if these guys are better then me? Kira thought to himself. These enemy suit's where tough. To him it was like fighting Justice after Justice that were piloted by pilot's who were only slightly worst then Athrun. Of course these were the Justice, not the Infinite Justice._

But in reality they were not Justices. They were cheap looking suit's that blew apart easily when hit. Problem was hitting them. Kira had to admit, if he was in the Freedom and not the Strike Freedom, he would be done for. Also if he was fighting to kill, and not disable, he would be done.

But their forces where thinning out. He had less and less to constantly worry and dodge fire from. Funny, that he did not remember taking out so many of the enemy suit's.

Just then a green suit obstructed his view. The suit had no wings but moved with grace and speed as if it had. It easily out performed the enemy suit's and cut them up. Before Kira could realize it, all the enemy suit's where gone.

Kira looked out at the near empty space. It's only occupants where himself, the green suit, and all the destroyed enemy suits. It angered Kira that, though, this suit saved him, he had mercilessly killed the enemy.

"Kira get out of the way!" Yzak screamed over the comm. Kira moved back as the crippled Duel attacked the green suit again, only to loss it's other arm to the same dragon fang.

Then a voice that sounded similar to Yzak's but with an Asian accent spoke out. "I am not your enemy so stop attacking me."

Yzak was not about to give in, he was going to attack even if it meant losing. His ego was in full control. "Your in league with them NATURAL!"

Yzak attacked with the machine guns placed in his head. Wufie grew tired of the boy and using his trident he decapitated the Duel. "Are all you coordinators this stupid. If so, then I am surprised you are all still alive."

"You sound like a member of Blue Cosmos. That's who your are! You coordinator hater."

"Blue Cosmos? I hate the idea of messing with a child's gene's, but I do support Mrs. Yamato's ideals. That is the only reason I have not killed you yet."

"You despicable..."

"THATS ENOUGH!" Kira yelled out to Yzak. He had no idea what was going on, but now was not the time to be discussing it. Looking off into the distance he could see the Archangel calling them back and a damaged Eternal retreating. He turned his attention to the green suit before him. "You say your are not an enemy?"

"Yes." was Wufie's reply.

"Will you come with us?"

"That was my intention."

Kira aimed his beam rifle at the green suit. Wufie did not react to this. "This is just a precaution. I will escort you to out ship."

Wufie replied with a smirk. He knew they did not trust him. "I would not have it any other way."

* * *

A young man stood outside, staring at the stars. It was night in the Scandinavian land. A dark night. Where the sky was blacker then usual.

But it was a sky he was familiar with. Not the constellations, or the stars for that matter. But the feel was familiar to him. The feeling of dread and fear. A feeling in the night that only comes with a huge war. A war that was about to start.

Soon the night will be much blacker then it is now. Soon the days will be too. Though this land where his home stands is similar to his former home of years in the past, it had a worser fear of war.

No. He takes that back. They, the people, do not fear war. They know it. They have grown up with it. They have experienced more hatred and prejudiced then he had ever had before. No, they were not afraid of war. They were afraid that they are numb to war.

Though this land carries a peaceful facade, one of good times that over shadow the bad, it carries dark hidden secrets of the past. No, not secrets. But facts that nobody talked about for the memories or thoughts that came up were to terrible to deal with anymore.

A calm hand became to rest on his shoulder. A small, tinny, delicate hand that belonged to the one person who meant more then the world to him. His wife.

Ever since they came into this world, they decided he would not fight again. He did not have to anymore was what he told her once before, and she was going to hold him up to that promise.

No. He would not fight again. But he still possessed something that could turn the war either way. He had a weapon. A weapon of enormous power. A mobile suit that he was surprised that his wife among all people had rebuilt. A weapon of fear. One that could take so many lifes, and take the humanity of the pilot.

It was his little secret. Their secret. He, his wife, and his few friends, who know of the existence of such a weapon. That's right. Deep beneath his very feet, Heero Yuy kept the Wing Zero hidden.

The soft hand now no longer on is shoulder, but joined by it's twin around his waste. A head full of hair lay rest against his back.

"Come inside." She says. A loving plea that had no real reason to it.

"It's starting."

"We knew it would."

The man turned around and held his wife. "Your right, lets go inside." slowly they headed to their home. Enjoying each other's step in unison with the others. No matter how dark the night, or the day, or how much pain and change the war will bring, their love will keep them together.

But as the war was starting, both of them knew Wing Zero would have to make it's appearance. The single Gundam alone represented more then the other four all together. Now was not the time though. Zero would have to wait.

Wait for it's time to fight. Wait fr it's time to mean something. Wait for it's time to make a difference. But first it had to wait for it's new pilot.


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own GS, GSD, or Wing.**

**Sorry for long time from last update. The only excuses I have are bullcrap. Since it's been a while I made this chapter longer. Just don't think that all chapters will be this long.**

**Yamato's Legacy**

**ch. 3**

Cagalli barely refrained from pulling all her hair out. She was on the verge of tears. Athrun was not by her side, left to escort Kira and Lacus. She stayed behind, trying to find a diplomatic solution, but it was proving to be near impossible. Whoever attacked them would not reply to any messages, leaving the blond and her country in the dark.

It was getting late, and she needed to get some rest. She had not slept in two days, ever since White Base was lost. She was currently alone in her office, allowing herself just a little time away from the committee.

Cagalli did not have any kids. Her niece was enough for her. But just like with Kira and Lacus, since Athrun was a coordinator they had to try really hard to have a child. Her and Athrun decided not to give it a hard try till a later time. Cagalli was still currently single, and she was still young. She was scared that the people would not except a young mother in charge of the country. Unlike Lacus, Cagalli was a permanent member of the committee, and did not have the luxury of giving up her term within four years. Or eight in Lacus's case.

Cagalli began gathering her things, and prepared to head back out into the lions pit. Stroking her finger, she felt the silver ring. She may not be married, but she was still engaged.

The door to her room burst open, and a middle aged woman with black hair stopped before Cagalli. Not even giving a salute the girl spoke, "We need to go!"

Cagalli had got to know the girl very well over the years. Her husband was a valuable member of the committee, and shared many of the same views as her. He was one of Cagalli's greatest ally's. "Could you not knock, Noin?"

"Sorry ma'am." She panted heavily, "But we're under attack."

* * *

Yzak lay in his bed while the darkness surrounded him. Alone. He had no body to accompany him in the dark room. The only people he cared about where either not on the ship or with someone more important then him.

Dearka was with Miriallia, like always. She always seems to hate having him around, but both stick to each other like glue.

Yamato. Yzak did not have a close relationship with any of them. Though he served as, and still serves, as one of Lacus Yamato's leading generals, he has become to trust the woman. Not always agreeing with her views, but she was a good leader. One he would follow to his death. And her husband?

Kira, was not an enemy. He was greater then an ally, maybe even a friend, but neither of them were close. Because of Miriallia, Dearka had gotten to know Kira very well. So maybe Kira Yamato is a friend, but a friend that is barely more then an acquaintance. They did try to kill each other many times before after all.

Shiho was gone. Haven't seen her for a month at least. Yzak liked the girl, maybe loved her, but their forming of a relationship was to slow, and before either knew it, she was transfered to the earth. Besides, she was to 'goody too shoes' to share a bed with Yzak.

So now he lay on his cold bed all alone. Cold because he likes it that way.

In his current sleepless existence, today, really yesterdays, events unfolded. Hard for him to decipher what exactly happened. Like a rubrics cube. Yzak may be a coordinator, but he still could never figure one of those out.

From the attack on the Yamato house to he battle in space, it all did not make sense to him. Why was Zaft attacking their former leader, who was loved by the people greatly. What was Zaft planning. A ton of 'Pro Zaft Cause' propaganda had surfaced over the last day, claiming the end of naturals and rallying the people behind the chairman.

The Eternal has since ceased it's attack on the Archangel, but is following then. Currently the Archangel was heading out of Zaft space, but like during the first Bloody Valentine War, the ship was being followed, and every move watched. Archangel was on it's way to meet with an Orb ship, but she would have to loose the Eternal first.

But all his thoughts came to a climax with the natural Chinese boy. A natural that had been able to easily destroy those seemingly invincible enemy suits, and do it with ease. A natural who had been able to best not just him, but also Yamato with his piloting of his suit. A natural who had putt his own Buster in the repair shop for the next few days. A natural Chinese boy that Yzak hates.

Apparently the natural, whose name was in fact Wufie, seemed to have a great deal of knowledge of the enemy. When asked how he was able to kill them so easily, Wufie just laughed, saying there is 'no thrill in the death of a machine'. It was then that he told everyone on the ship, that their new enemy was a computer controlled suit. Something Zaft had been working on for years and is no where near completing.

It is a little uneasy with him on board. Yamato decided it was better to bring him aboard, claiming it was better to not have him as an enemy. Yzak, forcible going against his ego, had to agree. This Wufie did best the best in Zaft.

The green suit was something to marvel at. Wufie would let nobody do anything to his suit but look at it, and he was still pretty uneasy about that. It wasn't phase shift armor. It stayed green the whole time, but the metal had a hard texture to it. But that was all they knew. Wufie was extremely paranoid with the suit. Yzak wouldn't be surprised if the suit was set to self destruct if anyone, but Wufie piloted it. When asked about the armor he laughed again and claimed, "Thats what makes it a Gundam." And he left it at that.

A low pitched beeping noise came from the console on the wall, next to Yzak's head. Grunting he moved himself up and pressed the intercom button. "What?" he asked exhaustedly.

"Yzak get up here." It was Dearka.

"Where?"

"To the bridge."

"Why?"

"We are about to meet with the Mizuki. An Orb ship."

Yzak grunted as he sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. "I'll be right there."

He then got up and dressed himself.

* * *

Kira sat in a comfortable chair on the bridge. In his arms sat his wife resting her eyes, which due to the large number of empty seats on the bridge, she still preferred to sit in his lap. Murrue was standing looking out the view screen while talking to her husband. Rarely did she sit down in the command seat during non combat time. In her seat (the captains seat) sat Andrew Waltfield, who preferred to sit in 'the most comfortable seat on the ship' as he said.

Every one who should be on the bridge was there with a few exceptions. Dearka was late in telling Yzak so Yzak was on his way. And Miriallia, who was happy to comply to the request of both Kira and Lacus, was baby sitting Kelly. Dearka, having watched Mir so many times, was the one operating the CEC.

And lastly, in the back corner, hovering off the floor in a sleeping form was Wufie. He only gave them that. No one knew his last name. Apparently Yzak had a run in with him before, and learned this Wufie was a natural, but that was all they knew. Both Yzak and Wufie would not talk about what happened to them before.

The Archangel was sitting at the rendezvous point. She was to meet two vessels, both from Orb nations. One was led by Kira's oldest friend, Athrun Zala. The other he heard was under the command of Shinn Asuka.

Though it was bad time's, Kira was looking forward to this little reunion.

"Approaching vessel of the port bow." Dearka said calmly. "It's Orb."

* * *

"What happened?" Cagalli screamed as they finally made it to the hidden shelters elevator. Taking it down, they would have to pass through a mobile suit hanger and take a second elevator to the well protected battle command center.

Noin leaned against the rail on the elevator to catch her breath. "Our section one forces were completely obliterated. We are also receiving signals that enemy mobile suit carriers have entered the atmosphere and their trajectory is straight for Orb."

Cagalli was near exhaustion and had a head ache. "Evacuate the people. That's the top priority."

"We are. The citizens are leaving as we speak, and the army is deployed. Right now, everyone is doing what they are supposed to."

The elevator came to a stop and the two women head across the hanger to the second elevator. Out of the corner of her eye, Cagalli caught a glimpse of a girl by the name of Kia.

Kia was the forth member of the M1 Astray unit that fought in space during the first bloody valentine war, but due to illness, had to sit out. She did perform bravely when Zaft attacked during the second war, and earned lieutenant. She also grew up with Cagalli, and they had not been close in years, they were friends.

But there was no time to talk. Cagalli quickly hurried to the elevator.

Kia maneuvered her suit out into the green fields. She was an ace mobile suit pilot, but one could not tell from her upbeat nature and the way she carried herself. She was always positive. Well, not always.

Right now she was scared. She was frightened. She as about to pee her pants, because the sky was almost black as the enemy suit's began to rain down upon them.

Then the sky was filled with light as the weapons from both sides began firing. Spurting out bullet's, trying to fill the sky to were there was no hole between rounds that an enemy could hide in. Some bullets flew to the sky, tearing through the air, while other's, those from the enemies, came down with greater force due to gravity on it's side.

This was not an attack, it was an invasion.

And as Kia assumed, the anti air guns failed and the enemy came in close range. That was her cue. She jumped out from the building she was using for cover, firing her rifle at the nearest enemy she could see.

And she missed.

The enemy suit did a 180 degree spin, dodging her attack, while coming to face her and opened fire.

Complete surprise over came her. Her reaction time was too slow and bullets ripped into her suit, causing massive damage, but she was able to get to cover again.

The M1 Astray was never known for it's reliability. The Astray's suffered from many mechanical problems that came with first generation mobile suits. Kia's was a third generation Astray, a M1 AC, but it still suffered from mechanical failures from time to time. But the Astray was known for being tough as an ox. The armor was tree times as strong as the armor on the base Zaku unit's, and could perform better. However Zaft could produce twenty Zaku's to one Astray.

But that did not account for this enemy. There was hundreds of them, and all of them were better then the Astray's. And they were ruthless.

Kia could hear the hovering propulsion engine's of the enemy, making it's way to her position. Making a quick weapon's check, she realized all thruster's were out, fluid for the hydraulics was leaking, coolant was also leaking, meaning she did not have long till her suit over heated and shut down. Also computer wires and sensors were out, causing parts of the suit, mainly the arms, to function awkwardly, meaning weapons were difficult to use.

Ditching the rifle she armed herself with her duel beam saber's, hoping she could get the enemy in close range combat, before she ran out of power, which she was loosing fast from a mixture of damage to the computer and the constantly rising heat level. While alarms were blaring in the cockpit, the gage she had to watch the most was the heat and pressure gage, because if when that goes red, it could ignite all the fluids and the suit would explode.

The suit came from the side of the building, and she swung at it as she received even more damage from the enemies rifle. Her suit was nearing it's death faster and faster. She needed to make her next few movement's count.

She was in the middle of the shopping district, which she choose due to the cover it provided, but it also made it hard to use a rifle in the street's. It was made for close range combat.

And the narrow streets gave the black suit a hard time to maneuver.

She lunged for the suit in a downward slicing motion.

The enemy countered, shifting the gun to it's left hand while pulling out a beam saber in it's right. Using the saber it blocked her attack and moved backward firing it's rifle again.

She moved her suit forward as fast as the damaged suit could move. The street erupted as mortar rounds filled it, hitting everything but the Astray as Kia moved erratically.

She slashed the suit again, only to be blocked. The suit followed the same tactic of blocking and falling back, but this time Kia swung the other saber, taking out the enemy suit's legs.

The leg's are a big part of a mobile suit. While on earth, due to the gravity, losing the leg's would cause a malfunction in the gyro balancer. The gyro balancer effected all functions of a suit, from movement, to targeting, to just standing. With the loss of the leg's a gyro balancer would have to reset , which only takes a moment, but it is very difficult to reset it while in combat, thus leaving the pilot to use his or her own skill's at adjusting to the situation. Of course this is not a factor in space where the suit is weightless.

The enemy suit came crashing down in the streets, ramming itself right into an outlet mall. Using what she had left, Kia encountered the dazed suit, stabbing her beam saber into where she thought the cockpit was.

She screamed from a mixture of frustration, fear, and exhaustion as the heat from her beam saber ignited the fluids in the enemy suit and erupted it into a ball of flames.

She sat panting in her cockpit as it blared 'WARNING' and red flashing lights. As soon as she could realize her camera's went blank and her suit was thrown to it's side.

A second enemy suit, this time from the air plummeted it's armor piercing rounds into her Astray, taking out it's main camera's, dismembering it's left arm, and disconnecting it's left thigh from it's mechanical hips.

Kia grumbled from the pain as she was thrown to her side. The camera's that still worked came to life and gave her a view of her killer.

Luckily as her suit fell down, it fell into a position that gave a moment of cover from her adversary, allowing her time to 'recover'.

Ignoring all the warning's lights, the 'red' heat gage, and all the glass monitors that were cracking as she moved, she readied her suit to do battle. She moved it to a sitting position behind the building, hoping to ambush this enemy suit as she did the last one. She focused herself on the incoming enemy, as she tried to not pay attention to the godzilla like sounds coming from metal engine parts grinding against metal.

But this suit knew what she was doing. It flew by the building, dodging Kia's small attack and countering it's own beam saber, taking the only other upper limb her suit had.

Her suit fell to it's back off balance. Staring at the enemy suit approaching, she hurriedly moved her hands to disconnect her set belt and escape the crippled suit. But she knew it was in vain. It was near impossible for her to not die in this situation.

But her death did not come. The enemy suit's main lens which was in place of a normal suit's eyes, flashed. The suit turned to it's left as if it was surprised, and the suit exploded in a mighty explosion.

Kia exited her suit to the intense feeling of heat and burning hot ash scattering over the ground. She stumbled out of her suit, while looking at her newest savior.

Standing where the enemy suit once stood, was a pure white, and navy blue mobile suit. It was a design she had never seen before. It looked as a combination of more complex, and more simple, then any suit she had ever seen. In it's hand was a green beam saber, on it's other hand was a large whip painted to match the suit, and on the back was a rail gun.

The suit did not stay long. It turned to her as if to make quick confirmation that she was alive, then it flew off and engaged another enemy in the distance, easily destroying it.

Kia moved away from her suit. Deep in her training she knew she had to get away from it. But as she ran she watched the white suit dominate the battle ground.

She flew to the ground as another explosion erupted. This time from her crippled Astray, which finally gave it's life away. Fire caught the remaining liquids on fire.

Getting up, her body hurt, her head was bleeding, her chest stung, and all that was on her mind was the mystery suit. But she knew what she had to do. Kia made her way to the nearest mobile suit bay, hoping to find another Astray before they were all gone.

* * *

Cagalli finally roamed into the command center. Inside the rest of her cabinet was already waiting for her. Her generals also were there giving off orders. However one of her generals was missing.

A few of the men walked to Cagalli, giving their regards for her safety, while most of them concentrated on the on going battle.

"Who's white suit is that?!" One of the men asked.

As Cagalli sat down Noin moved ahead and answered the mans question. "Don't shot it down. It's on our side." She moved to an open computer station and brought up a visual feed with the pilot.

A man with long female-ish white hair came up on the monitor. "General Peacecraft!" The generals in the command center identified him. Cagalli herself was also surprised that he was out fighting.

The man, Peacecraft, gave them momentary recognition, but kept most if not all his attention to piloting his suit.

* * *

Duo, at the request of Shinn, went to meet the people on the Archangel. He did not want to go, he hated situations like this, but Meyrin did accompany him, so it wasn't that bad.

He was about to meet Chairwoman Yamato and her family, which was no biggy. He got used to knowing famous people. But it is good to finally meet her. After he and his friends came into this place, they almost immediately took a liking to her views and ideals.

He roamed the halls with Shinn in the lead with Luna right to his side. He was behind strolling next to Meyrin. The rest of the team that came aboard the Archangel was left in a rest area while the four made contact with the captain.

Walking down the halls Duo had memories of the Peacemillion, and later the second vessel of that name. He couldn't help but compare the two. The Peacemillion was without a doubt a larger vessel, with larger halls and bigger rooms, but the Archangel look more 'homely'. It look like the vessel meant something to the people who manned it. She was cleaner and just nicer. Like it was a home.

A slight brush was felt against the top of his hand. Looking down for the source of contact, he realized that Meyrin was much closer then she was a moment ago. She walked staring straight forward, with her hand that was closest to Duo hanging as if to get his attention. Her other hand was near her mouth as she chewed on the tips of her finger nails.

Duo had to admit he was very attracted to her, and she looked really cute in this pose. Thoughts of what happened between him and Hilde consumed his mind. Grunting from the painful memories (he was happy he would never see her again) and he right then and there committed himself to not do the same thing to Meyrin, that he did to Hilde.

Slowly reaching out, making sure nobody was looking, he lightly grasped her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, which she great fully did back to him. She stopped staring straight and looked into his eye's on his smiling face. Smiling herself she turned her head back forward blushing. But a blush she did not try to hide, but wanted Duo to see.

It wasn't long until they were on the bridge. Once on, the lower rank member's saluted, which Duo felt was odd since nobody on this vessel, or in the Clyne Faction, had any since of rank. Shinn, Luna, and Meyrin all returned the salute. After a moment of figuring out what was going on, Duo finally saluted back.

Duo liked being the center of attention, but did feel awkward having everyone stare at him holding Meyrin's hand.

"It's good to see you three again." A woman with flowing pink hair, carrying a near identical looking child stepped forward and addressed the three accompanying Duo. Duo knew her very well from the media and his little side research; Mrs. Yamato.

It was at this time that Meyrin let go of his hand and made her way to the former chairwoman. Duo was a little disappointed, but seeing Meyrin's eyes gleamed at the sight of the little Yamato, was okay for him.

"Meyrin!" The young girl screamed happily as red hair met pink. After a brief moment of chit chat, Kelly was handed away from Lacus and into Meyrin's arms. Lacus husband who was by her the whole time went forward and shook the hands of Shinn and Luna.

Duo felt like an outcast. He was just abandoned by the three people who knew him and kinda just stood looking on. Shinn and Luna were talking to Mister Yamato, and Meyrin was holding the young girl while talking to Mrs. Yamato and some brown-reddish haired girl.

So he just stood in the back, sticking one of his famous I'm bored posses, while blowing the hair out away from under his hat.

"And this is Duo." It was Meyrins voice.

Duo opened his eyes to come face to face with purple eyes and pink hair. The little girl giggled as well as Meyrin who was holding her. She then thrust her hand forward. "I'm Kelly."

Duo gently took her hand and got on his knee's, closing his eyes, and bowed straight down. "It's my honor to meet you my Lady."

He heard giggling and laughter. He opened his eyes and stood up to see the little girl giggling and the three grownup women trying not to. Whither they were trying to hold back laughing to him or not, he did make Kelly happy, and that was what he was going for.

The mother of the girl walked forward and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Duo. I'm Lacus Yamato. Don't think that your stunt you just pulled with my daughter will work with me. Not while my husband is watching at least."

Duo partly laughed. "Don't worry about me. I know were to draw the line." Duo could have sworn he heard a sarcastic _'yeah right' _from a very familiar voice behind him, but he let it go.

The other girl walked up and introduced herself as Miriallia Haww. Duo was friendly with her, but saw a light haired man staring intensely at him from behind her. Then the man made a kill gesture to him, and Duo knew then and there to watch himself around her.

"So Duo." It was Lacus, "Can you tell us anything about your self?"

Meyrin spoke for him, "Duo's a mobile suit pilot. A very good pilot."

"Oh, really."

Kira came up to meet him. They shook hands. "Nice to meet you. Were are you from Duo?"

Duo just smiled. He decided silence was the best answer. Actually he could not remember what he told them before. He just looked at Meyrin, hoping she would help him out of this.

"He won't tell us." It was Shinn, his savior, "All he'll say is that he is a natural, but I have never seen a natural pilot like him."

A sound of liquid being forcefully spite out of one's mouth was heard. Everyone turned their attention to the white haired young man (Yzak) , standing next to the light haired man giving him death looks (Dearka). "Another one!" He screamed. Maybe Shinn was not his savior.

Duo cocked his head like a confused dog. "Another one?" He looked around the room for answer's. It was Kira who pointed to the other corner of the room. Which Duo followed.

"Wufie! What you doing here?" Duo said heading forward to his old war buddy.

Wufie was still floating in the air, in a meditative stance. "You are still careless. You should have noticed me the minute you got in here. Did they teach you anything?"

Duo sighed, this was about the friendliest greeting he was going to get from the Chinese man. "Well excuse me for not practicing those skills in five years."

"You should always be conscious of your surroundings."

"Well I'm sorry for being rusty." Duo threw his hands up into the air, "And here, I was excited to see you."

Wufie just let out a "hmph" and went back to meditating.

Everyone on the bridge was at first stunned that they knew each other, but Shinn spoke first. "So Maxwell, is he another one of the five?"

Wufie then screamed at Duo, "YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT US?!!"

"Calm down, I only said that there was five."

Wufie who did not remain cool decided to change the subject, "Were is the 02?"

Duo of guard by that question asked him to repeat.

"THE 02! YOUR GUNDAM!"

"Oh, you mean Deathscythe. I left him with Trowa." Duo thought out loud, "I probably should email him about that. I kinda need my suit."

Yzak came forward. "Wait, wait, wait. There are five of you guy's?"

"Five in our little group, but I know many better pilots then me."

Everyone just watched as Yzak's temper flared. No one dared to stop him at the moment. "How on earth is it possible for a natural to be better then a coordinator?!"

A couple people in the group yelled out his name, ashamed of the comment he just made.

"Well, I have been piloting my whole life. Practically since I was born." Duo said.

Immediately he screamed out in pain as Wufie hit him hard on the head.

Lacus was the next to talk. "Wait, since you were born? That doesn't make since. Mobile suit's have only been around for thirteen years. You possible could not have piloted one at such a young age."

Duo stayed silent, his eyes nearly jumped out of his head. He just made a big mistake.

"Idiot!" Wufie yelled, and this time, his punch sent Duo straight to the ground.

Duo got up quickly,screaming from his throbbing head. "What was that for!?"

"You need to learn to shut your mouth."

"Well excuse me."

The whole crew was watching the two bicker at each other. It wasn't to different from when Yzak would get into it with Athrun.

Kira who had moved closer to his wife, just in case something crazy happened spoke gently into her ear. "Should we stop them?"

Lacus turned to look at him, with an expression that spoke to Kira. 'Yes, but I'm not going to do it.'

And then, just as if it was intended to happen all along, the CEC made a contact beep. Someone was hailing the ship. Wanting to talk.

Miriallia left to her counsel and quickly began reviewing it. "Incoming mobile suit fleet."

Everyone's attention was now on her. Even Duo and Wufie stopped fighting to see what she would say.

"Checking makes and models of the suit's." The room was filled with suspense. "I got a positive ID on the lead suit." She paused, and first double checked her readings. In this time Dearka made his way over to her and helped her out. Finally she spoke up, addressing the crew, "It's the Justice."

* * *

Zechs flew through the streets, thankful that the Tallgeese III was still in just as good shape as it was the first day that he operated it. He was comfortable with the Tallgeese. He piloted better suits (Zero and Epyon), but the Tallgeese just suited him better. It was his trademark suit.

Not that he was not grateful that the Tallgeese III incorporated some of the designs of the two more powerful suit's. The whip, to allow him to fight as he did in Epyon, and the rail gun, that perform similarly to the Zero's Buster Rifle. The Tallgeese was just not as maneuverable as the two suit's, nor as quick and more bulky. But as Zechs felt, it was up to the pilot to overcome this.

Zechs. It was the name he decided to keep. Within the land of Orb, he was legally named Milliardo Peacecraft, but he was never deserving of that name. He long lost the right to it. Even so, everyone referred to him as Zechs. If it was up to him, he would have also kept the name Marquis, but his wife insisted he go with Peacecraft, as a way of leaving the past behind.

It wasn't long after their reunion, that he married Lucresia. It was quiet. Not even a wedding. Just an exchange of their vows, and signing a few document's. Document's they had to fill a second time once they arrived in Orb. Noin, was the name he continued to call her, and a name he will always call her. She preferred it. She looked at it like a pet name.

It was a long story that not even Zechs officially understood that got him into the cabinet at Orb. His papers marked him as Scandinavian, which he was by ancestry. He was not an Orb citizen by birth (duh), which meant he was eligible for every office but the leading representative. Besides, that was Cagalli's job and would continue down her family, just like the royal family in England.

Fighting these mobile dolls were a flash back to the past. Their moves and counter's have not been changed. In fact, very few mechanical upgrades were done if any. Destroy mobile dolls had no guilt or weight of battle afterwards.

Zechs really had never felt pain for killing some one. It's not that he was without a conscious, but the first time he had so much rage and anger built up that he was happy to have that person die by his hands. By the time he should be thinking about the deaths he had caused, he was numb to it. Only once did he fight to not kill and that was during the L3 X-18999 incident. But Zechs was never one for massacre. He would never allow that.

To Zechs, war was I kill you or you kill me. It was as simple as that. When you are fighting humans mind you. But mobile dolls.

It was more of a test. He was seeing how well his suit performed and how well he could execute attacks. They are great practice.

There was one thing that only the people closet's to him could tell. Among those people was his wife, and the deceased Treize. But if they could see him at the moment, he was frustrated, but only they could tell one thing. He was having fun.

Which he should not be. Zechs knew war, and he knew the enemy. He knew their war. Zechs knew that this war was going to be much worse then the previous two this world had fought in. He knew many innocent people will die. This coming war, like the two original World Wars, would be a war of the people, and would be fought in the peoples homes. In their backyards, and everywhere conceivable. This will not be a war of just military against military. No, this will be a real war.

And Zechs also knew, that Orb was gone. The enemy was coming to fast and in to large a number. Over half of Orb's mobile suit division had been destroyed and all the remaining suit's had been deployed.

He saved as many as he could. But his enemy was merciless. Zechs knew the enemies tactics. They were sent to destroy all. To kill everyone, from soldiers to civilians.

Zechs moved in and destroyed six dolls in a row. He hated how the Orb forces would look in aw at how he piloted and fought. They should be focusing on the attack and not him.

Looking at the damage, the main city was still standing, but badly damaged. Orb was a small Island country. Very advanced, but not much to protect, which was good and bad. It could have a strong army for less, but not a large army. Orb could easily be overwhelmed like it is now.

Zechs aimed his rail gun up into the sky, targeting a doll carrier with nearby carriers. Before being able to jettison the dolls, Zechs fired, destroying the carrier in seconds. The explosion from the blast consumed some of the nearby carriers, taking them with them, and knocking a few more off course, or send them into a free fall which they could not recover from and fall to the ground destroyed.

Zechs just destroyed many suit's, but it was not enough.

Zechs took notice in the air, the next batch of mobile dolls were different. Same Taurus's, but weaponry was different. They had the standard rifle, but beside that was a wide radius cannon.

These dolls took the arm mounted cannon and began firing the shells into the city and all land scape it could reach. The shells, were not bullets by any means. They resembled large canisters. Cylindrical canisters.

Zechs could not get all of them. Only a few. His rail gun had just been fired for the fourth time on maximum, and he only had minimum power available for it at the moment. Like the Wing Zero which required the Buster Rifle to recharge after three consecutive shots, the Tallgeese's rail gun's electromagnets had to recharge after four shots. He is able to fire it, but not very strong.

He aimed up, he would jut have to pick them off and get as many as he could. Lifting the rail gun once again out of it's holster he aimed at one canister and fired. Once the canister was penetrated it exploded into massive fireball, fare larger then Zechs could imagine, but not strong enough to destroy any nearby canisters.

Then it hit Zechs what these were. Incendiary bombs.

Incendiary could not take out any armor, or destroy bunkers. But it made it hot. To hot. Everything catches on fire, and the ground becomes so ht you can not walk on it. Soldier can die from the immense heat and fire as it claims everything. And Orb, was never equipped to take an attack like this. No country is.

Incendiary is not a weapon you use when try to take over a land or city. It's a weapon you use to annihilate a city or land.

Zechs aimed and fired a second round only to take out one more of the hundreds of falling upscaled grenades. He fired as much as he could, but with the low charge in his rail gun, he could only take out a handle full.

Before the bombs hit the ground, about a kilometer high, they burst open, with each bomb spraying out hundreds of smaller bombs. Once they hit the ground it lit up like the sun. Fire spread through the street and building quickly. It lit the ground on fire, starting a roaring forest fire in the nearby Orb national forest. Orb was small, and it did not take much to cover all of the island.

Zech's pulled up the link to the battle command. He was greeted with the face of his wife. Grim to say the least. Even he did not know they would go this far.

"Noin." He spoke out, still as calm as ever.

She looked up into the pixels that showcased his eyes. She knew what he wanted. Nodding her head, she moved to the side and let Peacecraft address the counsel.

"Counselmen," He spoke, "I regret to inform you that the nation of Orb is about to be no more. Our defenses had crumbled as well as the land we thrive upon, being destroyed as we speak." He had all the attention of everyone, but Cagalli, who was crying with her head in her hands. "I do not believe we will be able to win this fight, nor do I believe our enemies will allow us to surrender. In all my military belief and reasoning, I find the best course of action would be to abandon Orb." Everyone gasped. Even Cagalli moved her head to stair at him. Zechs continued as they remained silent, "Not only do I believe it is the best course, but also the only honorable course we as the leaders of Orb can grant our people. We have to save as many as we can, civilians and soldiers."

He awaited their decision. His rail gun would take at least twenty more minutes to recharge. The enemy had resorted to different tactics. One's not allowing Zechs to fight they way he wanted. He had to resort to flying straight for the incendiary bombs and destroy them manually with his saber.

* * *

"No!" Cagalli screamed. "No! I will not let this happen again. I will not!" She continued crying in her chair. In her breath she talked to the deceased. "I won't let this happen again, father." But all she said was in vain.

It was already decided by her generals to abandon Orb. Orders were being sent out as she spoke.

All were in low spirits. The battle had only been going for a little over a half hour. They had not even had time to inform all other parts of Orb, vessels in space and colonies, about the attack. Orb had fallen quickly.

Noin placed a hand on the shoulder of the blond. Cagalli then burst into tears, letting them fall freely from her face. Only once had she cried like this, the time she lost her father and her country for the first time. But now it was different, because she may never get it back.

Noin moved and talked into Cagalli's ear. "We have to go."

"No! We have to fight. We have to stay our ground. We can't let them bully us!" She moved away from Noin, not letting the black haired woman the chance to grab her.

"Cagalli, your not thinking rationally." Noin yelled. And Cagalli clearly wasn't. Everything she stood for was gone. It was not the same as when EA or Orb attacked. Everything was gone.

Placing her hands on the blond girl, Noin applied pressure in all the right spots. After a moment Cagalli's screaming died down, and all that was heard from her was heavy breathing. Noin called Kisaka over to assist her, and carry Cagalli to an escape shuttle.

"Take care of her Peacecraft." On general said out load. As Orb military rule, the generals could not leave until the battle was over. No matter who won. And the case of a retreat, they had to leave last, like the captain of a ship. And these generals had no intention of leaving.

"I will." Noin bowed. She did not salute like Orb military did. Not at this instant. She bowed like a Romefellar soldier did.

Another general came and talked to her. "We may have lost White Base and the Island, but Orb still exist in space. We still have the rest of the colonies."

Noin nodded at him. She remained silent.

"I have a request." The leading general spoke up. In most cases, Athrun Zala, or Alex Dino, would be the leading general, but in his absence next in command would take over, who was this guy. The man roamed over the the video screen display Zechs. "I want both Peacecrafts to accompany her to space. Zech's piloting is superb, it would be a shame to waste him in this futile battle."

The man noticed the hesitation in Zechs voice and answered the unasked question. "Don't make this an order. I still out rank you Peacecraft."

"Yes sir." Was Zechs reply, followed by Noin doing the same thing.

"You two know what to do. You practically created her escape route. Keep her safe." With this Zechs cut off his feed. All the generals in the room gave one last final salute to Cagalli before she was carried away.

Once again that girl will survive the loss of her country. While it may never be the same again, as long as she lives, so does Orb. That was the thoughts of the generals as the they prepared to die for their country.

* * *

Athrun sat down on one of the empty seats on the bridge. Unlike the reunion between the Archangel and the three from the Misaka, this was all about business. The Eternal made no move during this time, so Athrun was quickly let in.

Athrun was supposed to be in the Tsukumiya, not arrive in the Justice with many damaged Orb mobile suits.

He got a quick drink as he sat down and begun telling the story to every one about what happened. "We were attacked. Not long after we cleared the atmosphere and docked with the Tsukumiya, we were on our way and stumbled across a ship."

Kira sat in front of his friend and handed him a towel that Lacus had brought up. "What ship?"

"A giant ship." Athrun panted out. He was clearly exhausted.

"How big?" Marrue asked him. She was the one who had to know the most, in case they had to battle the vessel.

"Big. At first I thought it was a colony, but it moved too fast and was too nimble. It had many weapons and in moments our vessel was destroyed. I barely had enough time to get to the Justice."

Yzak came up. "The size of a colony?! What vessel is that big!"

"Chill." Dearka said, "Let him finish."

Athrun continued, "They sent out a small attack force and dwindled our military force to the few suits you see here. They were the same suits that you fought with on White Base. They destroyed half our suits, then stopped and left."

"They just left?"

Athrun took another drink. "Yes. They left us there. We did not have the resources to continue to fight so we retreated and came here."

Duo stayed a little bit out from the group made his way to the CEC. After asking the brown haired girl, Miriallia, if he could use it real quick, Duo quickly opened his mail box and looked for any messages from Trowa. Sure enough he got one.

_Duo_

_02 is were we agreed to place it if something like this happened. I left it hidden as you can find it. I'm sure to see you again on the battle field. _

_Trowa_

Duo smiled a little bit, but quickly retracted it. It did not feel right to smile right then. Trowa gratefully put Deathscythe in a place were Duo could easily get the suit. Now Duo just had to convince everyone make a quick stop at Junius 7.

A small red light began flashing brilliantly on the counsel and let out a load beep with every flash. "Excuse me." Miriallia said as Duo moved aside to let her mess with it.

"And that's not all." Athrun said. Kira, Lacus, and everyone there eyed him. "The ship, was Zaft. I could tell by the weapons and design. A new Zaft vessel."

No further questions were asked as Miriallia dropped everything she had in her hand and gasped as load as she could. Everyone turned their attention to her as she read the message.

Miriallia spoke, "It's a message from Orb. Code 1347. Orb has fallen. Surprise attack. Retaliation proved to fatal. All force to with draw and seek shelter in willing countries. Orb has fallen. The mainland is to be abandoned. Repeat Orb has fallen. Orb is no more. All military personnel and citizens are to retreat to friendly countries. Orb has fallen."

Everyone remained dead quiet in the room. No surprise could have prepared them for this. No one talked. Not a sound was heard. Even Kelly did not make a noise.

Only one voice was heard. Only one sound sounded in the moment of silence. Miriallia spoke again. "Orb has fallen."

* * *

**Hopefully since summer has finally started and school is out, I'll be able to update more. This fic is more fast paced then my other fics and will really pic up soon. Here are a few things. **

**The gundams (wing gundams) will follow the manga were they were updated between the one year war and Endless Waltz. They also are upgraded even moer to fit this story better, as are all the Seed technology as well.**

**Kia, is a play on words. If you get it laugh, and don't get to attached.**

**Alright until next time, and remember, if I receive no reviews I will not update, no matter how long it takes me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Gundam seed or wing.**

**Because of such good reviews and my unability to update recently, you guys get an extra long chapter.**

**Yamato's Legacy**

**ch. 5**

Borodin ate by himself in his cabin. The captains cabin was furnished in all sorts of decorations, containing a western European style with many Asian and American artifacts. Ironic that the room designated for the leader of the most advanced battle ship had no decorations from the Plants. Everything was taken from his home, which before was imported from earth.

However being the captain of this vessel was difficult at the moment. He finds himself at a loss, grated only the control that the admiral on board would allow him. So to speak he felt himself of little to no more worth than an on board Private.

A soft noise, a metallic sound came from the interior speaker, telling Borodin he has a visitor. Borodin moved himself up from his table and greeted his guest. Ivan the man who was like a son to him entered. After an unusual informal greeted he sat down to eat with the captain.

"Are you studying again Captain?" Ivan asked, referring to the bible at the side of the Captains food.

Borodin closed the black book with a thud. "I can spend all my life studying and I still learn more and more every day."

Silence engulfed the two for a moment as they sat and ate. They let the sweet taste of the food take over their senses. Ivan was the first to speak. "We have new orders."

"Oh? What are we to do now?"

"The head general has seen fit to remove all obstical's before we take on the Earth Alliance."

"Isn't that what we are doing? We already took control of the Orb base and I sent half of my mobile dolls to destroy Orb. I know Scandinavia is next."

"Yes. But there is a small change directly affecting this ship."

"And what would that be?"

"Two thirds of the three ship alliance has been disposed of. But the most unwilling to die has of yet."

"So?"

"Our orders are releave the Eternal. While this is happening we are to seek and destroy the renegade battle ship Archangel, which was stolen by Earth Alliance spies."

Borodin sighed. "This seems like a waste. Are these orders from his excellency?" The Yamato was classified as a mobile fleet command battleship. Going after a single small common battle ship was a waste of it's potential. But it seemed unlikely that former chairwoman Mrs. Yamato's personnal ship could be stolen.

"No. From Admiral Gates."

Borodin had a tremendous dislike for the Admiral Gates. For most that the Admiral choose the Yamato as his ship of operations, while unofficially releaving Borodin from his command. The Admiral himself seemed to know little about combat. Being a high member of the Romafeller party, it was unknown of the battle experience he had. He was also prone to ego trips, which involved Romafeller. If anyone failed, he seemed to make it his responsibility to correct it. "When do we move out?"

"Now Sir. Admiral Gates is already on the bridge, leading the attack."

Borodin nearly slammed his fork down and wiped his face with a napkin. "That idiot does not know the first thing about commanding a ship." He then went to a mirror making sure he was dressed right. Being a captain, especially a captain of his nature, he had to always look perfect in front of his men. It was expected of him. "Sorry to cut this short Ivan." He then adjusted his tie and walked out the door. "Enjoy your meal."

* * *

Cagalli finally opened her eyes. She had been asleep for hours beyond hours. First once she was smuggled out of Orb during it's destruction, she went with Noin and loaded up into her husbands awkward suit.

She really did not remember much, because she was crying and not in a preferred state of mind at that moment. She did know it had been a few days since the death of Orb, but she did not know the exact amount.

In fact, she currently has no idea where she is. She does not remember falling asleep, she figured Noin or Zechs drugged her to make it easier on them. Last she remember was traveling under water in Zechs suit to avoid detection.

Now she was on a cushioned seat in an extremely large vehicle. A very big truck. She sat up and looked around. The seat she was on spread all the way across the front of the truck, and had glass lined up all around it, showing a flat nose. It had just one large seat, and Zechs was in the middle driving. Noin was to his side, and they were a good fifteen feet away from Cagalli.

"Well, look who's up." Noin said in a cheerful mood.

Cagalli looked outside, and all she saw was desert. "Where are we?"

"We're in the Arabian desert. We have some friends who will help us out." Zech's said. He then handed a map to Cagalli and pointed out the general location of where they were and where they were going.

The desert brought back memories of the first war to Cagalli. Her second meeting, but first real meeting with Kira. Back then she really did not understand everything. But this was a different desert. Similar, but almost a full country away from the resistance group she helped.

"What is this?" Cagalli asked waving her finger in the air pointing at the truck.

"This is a mobile suit transport vehicle. In the back is the Tallgeese." Noin said.

"We're almost there so sit tight. They do have a high frequency communication satellite, so hopefully we will be able to get in touch with the Archangel." Zechs interrupted.

Because of the Njammers in place since the first war, communication had been disrupted. However recent studies have shown that extremely high frequencies are uneffected. This opened back up communications again. This meant sending a high frequency code that a computer would have to interpret and convert to a video feed, which left about a five second lag when talking.

The only draw back, was that this new communication device had yet to be implemented in most equipment. The Archangel would have one, due to the political importance that the ship now possesses, as well as the Eternal. Most plants have them as well as Orb. It's just a problem with manufacturing.

Time passed by quicker then Cagalli expected. She tried not to think about anything. Tried to clear her mind and take a break from being upset. But on thing kept running through her mind. And it wasn't what she would expect it to be. It wasn't the destruction of her country, but more of her fiancée. She could not get Athrun off her mind. Wondering what he was feeling, how he was taking this. Did he make it to the Archangel? Is he worried about her? Stupid question's, but ones that her mind would fondle over.

During her internal debate Zechs would occasionally get in a radio and talk back and forth with someone else. Cagalli did not know what they were saying since they were speaking Arabic. Even during her resistance days everyone spoke English, Japanese, or Kisaka would translate them for her.

Zech's pulled the truck to a stop. "We're here."

Cagalli looked out the window. Night was beginning to fall, but there was still plenty of light. They were in the middle of the desert without any sign of life anywhere.

Before Cagalli could ask Zech's anything the ground before her rose up, revealing a hidden ramp and cargo bay.

"This is a hidden base." Noin instructed her. "Of the Maganac Corp."

Beefy, burly, heavily armored mobile suits and hover suit's, the likes of which Cagalli had never seen before, came out and escorted the truck inside.

* * *

It was 'night' time on the archangel. All personnel who were not currently running a shift were asleep, or trying to be asleep. It had been rather quiet and in a more negative mood since the news about Orb came through. Which was understandable since over half the crew was Orb citizen's, and everyone was friendly with the country.

Zala had taken it hard. Once the news came, all he did was continuously try to contact anyone over the were abouts of Cagalli. Kira and Lacus, both were not doing good either. They seemed rather depressed, but tried to remain strong to help Athrun do it. They would take turns with helping Athrun and watching Kelly.

Through the whole ordeal they had tried to keep what was going on away from Kelly. Kelly loved her Aunt very much. She was still to young to understand what was going on, but her innocence help people through it. Close members of the crew, would visit and play with her to get their minds off what was happening.

However, two volunteer members of the crew had a little different attitude. The Archangel currently had nowhere to go. Plans to head to one of the smaller Orb colonies were originally planned destination, but after a little bit of persuasion, Duo convinced them to make a short stop at the ruins of Junius 7.

Currently the Archangel was slowly guiding itself through the ruins. It's size meant it was harder to reach the intended destination. Luckily whatever Duo was trying to pick up was sending a signal beacon back to the Archangel.

Commander Waltfield was in command at the moment, with a skeleton crew. Kira and Lacus were in their room asleep with Kelly. Athrun finally collapsed from exhaustion, and the Captain and her husband where finally getting some sleep. Unfortunately for Duo, Meyrin was sleeping, sharing a room with her sister. Shinn was awake somewhere in the ship.

"You find it yet?"

Duo turned his chair around to be greeted by Wufie. "Well good morning to you too."

Wufie took a near bye chair, turned it backwards and sat in it near bye Duo. "Mechanics downstairs keep bugging me about my Gundam. They can't just seem to get to stay away from it."

Duo who was monitoring the CIC was monitoring all the channels to see if any of the other gundam boys were on it. He was also tracking the package, and monitoring the movements of the Eternal. On the side he like everyone else on the ship where watching what was happening on earth. "Might as well let them help. I mean you and me can only do so much to the suit. It'd be good to get some help with repairs in the future."

Wufie was too tired to argue, but Duo had a point. Even being helped by Duo (if hell ever freezes is when that happens) they could only do minor maintenance. If the Nataku was to get badly damaged, then he would have to get help by the crew.

But one of the secrets that make the five Gundams so powerful was the ease of maintenance and the lack of the need for it. The Tallgeese frame was built to withstand hard and long confrontations and require little maintenance. The standard Leo, as well as it's equivalent Zaku, need fifteen hours of maintenance for every one hour of use, not including time in combat. The Freedom was worse since it was the only mobile suit of it's kind. But the g-boy's suits needed only three hours for everyone one.

The five gundams were a marvel of engineering. The basic frame was so simple in design it appeared out dated, but the support braces were designed so when they are hit, they recoil against each other, allowing the suit to take far less damage then normal when hit. This also help less maintenance, however the gundamanium was the only part of the suits that could not be repaired with out the aid of Howards shop. Howard came to this world as well, and is the only person to know how to make gundamanium.

Gundanium is not hard to form, but the extreme conditions require it to be created in space. Of course if you know how to make it, it is easier. Gundanium when created forms three by-products, all of which are gundanium, just different forms of it. One is a powder gundanium, which resembles a Indian red baby powder. A second is a very brittle gundanium, which can easily be chipped and broken by a person's fist. And the last of the gundanium is the extremely hard light weight metal. The last form is the form that the gundams themselves use.

All three forms can be combined to form the strongest form of gundanium, dubbed tri-gundanium. Tri-gundanium is up to ten times stronger then the gundanium that the suits use, but is so hard, it can not be shaped into armor. Howard using a laser in space heated up to one hundred times the heat of the sun could still not soften the metal enough to begin to form it. But he keeps trying.

Aside from the armor the Nataku could still give them problems. It took all five of the g-boys months just to convert one of the Gundams to be compatible with the tools and equipment from this world. That included changing bolt sizes and ammunition. The Heavyarms took the longest because of the amount of work. Which was good since all the ammunition the Heavyarms came with could not be replaces in this world.

"I still do not agree."

"Well these people are our friends, so I don't think it could hurt much."

"Right now they are our friends."

Duo turned and looked straight at Wufie. "What does that mean?"

"The only reason they are our friends is because of that Hawke girl. If you screw this one up, then no telling who's side they are on."

"No faith man. No faith. I don't plan on messing this relationship up."

"Yeah. That's what you said about Hilde, and how did that turn out."

Duo turned away back to the CIC. "That's a low blow man. Besides how did it work out with you and Sally? I never thought of you going after the older ones."

Wufie almost yelled at Duo. "For the last time Maxwell, there was no romantic relation between me and Sally."

"I mean that's cool if you like girls older then your mother, but what ever."

"Besides I was not her type."

Dou turned and looked at Wufie with a smile on his face. "So you did like her." But the look Wufie gave him back was something different. Duo could sense he was getting something wrong. "Wait. What do you mean not her type?"

"I'll put it so you understand. When ever we went to a bar, I always felt I was competing with her."

"What do you mean compete..." Duo's eyes widened at a realization. He nearly yelled, "You mean she is a lesbian!?"

Wufie himself raised his voice. "You mean you didn't know? The way she acted, like a man all the time. Don't tell me you never saw the way she would look at Noin. It disgusted me."

Duo was dumbfounded. "No I guess I just never paid close attention."

Andrew Waltfield, who was currently in command of the ship stepped in. "Hey, keep it down. Everyone's trying to sleep."

Both of them lowered their voices, while Duo let out a sorry for the both of them. Wufie spoke, deciding a change in topic would help. "Have you contacted anyone else?"

Duo knew exactly who Wufie was talking about. "Well I have only got the one message from Trowa. I just got one from Quatre a little while ago. He was about to receive both Zechs and Noin. He said he will send a message once they were safe. Haven't heard from Heero."

"I doubt he will be of much help himself." Wufie said.

"Have you talked to him lately?" If it was true, it kind of hurt Duo. Duo was the closest friend to Heero, and even he had not seen him in almost two years.

"He asked me to do something for him. Don't ask."

"How's he doing?"

"No good, but not bad. Doctor said his eye sight will be completely gone in around five to six years. He tells me everything is just a blur to him. He is forced to rely on Relena too much."

Duo sighed. _Poor Heero._ Not long after they arrived in this world, Heero contracted a rare eye disease. Slowly, but surely he was loosing his sight.

A beeping was heard from the counsel. "What is it?" Wufie asked.

"It's a message from Quatre."

* * *

Zechs pulled the truck to a stop. Once done the passengers exited the cabin, and waited a moment for the leader of the group to make his way down. As Cagalli herself left the vehicle she noticed two more vehicles like the one she was in pull up, and people exiting said vehicles. Among this group of about seven, she spotted an old friend Kia and Eric Simmons.

"We had some stowaways." Noin answered her unspoken question. "They followed us as we left Orb in two Astrays."

Bye this time a boy around Cagalli's age appeared. He was a mix of Caucasian and Arab. Kind of like what Dearka was. In fact, both of them had the same unusual blonde hair. "It's good to see you Noin and Zechs."

He and Zech's both shook hands. "I take it my men were no trouble."

"Not at all Quatra." Noin moved herself to greet him.

Quatra left the two and made his way Cagalli. "I take it your Ms. Cagalli Yula Atha. Am I right?"

Cagalli shook his hand as well. "Yes." She answered stern. She was in hardly a mood to talk. She just lost her country.

"Well nice to finally meet you. I am Quatra Rebarba Winner. I am the leader of the Maganac Corp." He was surprisingly cheerful, but Cagalli had to admit, he somehow called her down.

"If you come this way," Quatra held out his hands, "we have yet to get your accommodations ready, so least go have a cup of coffee and talk."

Cagalli and the seven stowaways moved into a small room, made out of old metal. It was painted in a desert tan color, and was cjipped, and rusted. In it sat a large table, a coffee machine, and a large screen accompanied by a projector. The room seemed to be a briefing room.

Zech's and Noin went to help get the Tallgeese ready for battle again.

Kia came forward and spoke. "Why? Does anyone know why they attacked us?" She sounded desperate.

"Orb's political power is too great. Your voice in the last two years was too big of a threat so they destroyed you." Quatra was talking in a serious tone now. "You weren't their first target's. With the loss of White Base, Orb has lost all military power in outer space. Then they withdrew and executed as many opposing politicians as they could."

"What are you saying?"

"Within a day they had severely crippled the Three Ship Alliance. It was luck that the Archangel was able to get away. But I bet they are really going to try to destroy it now." Quatra passed to take a sip. "I have fought Romafeller before, and I know what they are doing. They are taking all of the smaller factions or countries out of the picture first. What this will do is give them a strategical advantage for strikes against the EA when the time comes. They will also have less to worry about. Next Scandinavia will go, then all allies with it. What their hoping for, is that the surrounding countries will get frightened and join forces with them. Just like in the previous two wars."

"So it's Zaft?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes. Romafeller is in control of the Zaft government." Quatra looked at his watch. "If you will just wait right here. But Ms. Atha, I think you will want to come with me."

"Why?"

"Well I have a friend on the Archangel currently and he told me that an Athrun Zala was just taken aboard. I thought you would like to talk to him."

Cagalli did not show it, but she was beaming with happiness inside. Athrun was okay. This was the first good news in days.

* * *

Caridad Yamato walked down the street clinging to her husband. Due to recent military activity and the words from the new leader, naturals, though few in the plants, were treated very poorly. It was similar to the way the Nazi's treated the Jews, before the extermination camps and the war. Naturals were once again blamed for all the problems of the country, and thus hated by the people. Ironic, that the heart of the Romafeller foundation was made up of naturals.

They walked down an empty street very close. Haruma kept his wife in a protective hold. The two had relocated to the plants to live near their son and his wife. They were Kira's parents, and he still called them mother and father, but in actuality they are his Aunt and Uncle. Via Hibiki, Kira and Cagalli's biological mother, was the younger sister of Caridad Yamato. Caridad explained everything to Kira within the years after the war.

Lord Uzumi knew the family of Via and Caridad well and after the miss-carriage that took both the life of his wife along with his daughter, he struck a deal with the family. At the time the Yamato's were granted possession of the twins they were financially broke, and thus struck a deal to where he would raise the young girl as his own daughter. Caridad who's father was once a very close friend of Lord Uzumi was reluctant, but eventually agreed with Lord Uzumi. The agreement meant all financial dept would be deleted as well as a monthly pay to help the family raise Kira. They also agreed to never meet face to face again too keep the children separate and unaware of of their history. Caridad explained to Kira that the reason she let Uzumi take Cagalli was not because of money. Lord Uzumi had been a man who she always trusted. If it was anyone else other than Lord Uzumi, she would have said no.

These facts, about Caridad being the sister to Via Hibiki, had been kept from Cagalli. Cagalli had no idea that she had any family outside of Kira left.

Signaling down, they were surprised that a taxi stopped to pick them up. The large 'N' that was forcibly sowed onto all their clothes identified them as naturals, and naturals were usually restricted from public transportation. However some times taxi's would take them.

Ounce inside they asked the driver to take them home. The driver looked back at them confirmed the address and then was off. It was odd however. Most cab companies will only hire men to drive their cabs. This is due to the large amount of contact with strangers, were in the past their was an extremely large amount of female cab drivers being raped.

However this one was a girl, no older then twenty. She had golden blonde hair tied up and placed under her hat. The way the hat bulged out meant she had a lot of hair under it. She was dressed as one two with the crappy clothes all cabbies were. She looked to be mainly French.

For Caridad, today was the first time out of her house since she learned of what happened to her son's house. She locked herself up in her room and cried as she did when Heliopolis was destroyed. She left only today to help her husband who had been searching all week for any information about their son and his family.

The news they found was startling. Kira Yamato and more importantly his wife Lacus Yamato had been labeled traitors. Evidence showing them selling information, of strategic military placements and strategies to the country of Orb. Also, the prosecutors claimed to have evidence of money swindling.

The Yamato family did not believe a part of it. Sure, Kira and Cagalli had a close relationship. The knowledge of them being brother and sister had been a well kept secret among family and friends. And the two would see each other at least twice a month. Athrun would also make personal visits to the Yamato house to see his good friends. But Caridad knew for a fact that her son would do no such thing.

Over the years Caridad had grown really close to her daughter in law. During the time at the orphanage the two got to know each other, but it was with the birth of Kelly that the two really spent time together. Caridad loves her daughter in law just as much as her son, and she knew the true heart Lacus possessed that would do no such thing.

"Excuse me." Haruma called out to the cab driver. "This is not the way to our house."

Haruma had been able to keep himself together just a little bit better then Caridad. He was calm, but extreme worry was still evident in his voice.

Caridad strengthen her grip on her husband. Coordinators had been known to beat or rap naturals in recent times, and the cab driver, though a woman, was still fully capable to take her out and possible her husband. If she was a coordinator.

"I'm sorry. But we are not going to your house." The cabby said.

"Then where are we going?" Caridad almost yelled out the question.

"You are the parents of Kira Yamato. The Husband to former chairwoman Lacus Yamato?"

They nodded their heads. Caridad did not know why, but she answered truthfully.

The cabby looked back with an idiotic smile. "You're going to be my ticket."

"Ticket?"

She turned back and focused on driving the car. "Ticket to see your son."

"Kira! He's alive?"

The cabbies voice became very serious, throwing aside the cheerfulness it once had. "I will explain everything I know later. Mr. Yamato had escaped along with his family. Right now we are being followed, so try to stay calm."

Caridad did not know what to do. She did not know how to act. She just remained quiet. She had no idea whether to trust this girl, but at the moment, she had to.

"HOLD On!" The cabby yelled. She then turned the car down an alley and sped as fast as she could.

Haruma looked back to see three black sedans speeding up and following them down the same alley. "What's going on?"

"That's Zaft special forces." The cabby said.

"What do they want?"

"To kill you." the cabby swung the car again into another connecting alley. It was night in the colony, and the mirrors had turned to deflect only a hint of moon light rather then sunlight.

The cab pulled into an old mobile armor manufacture base which had been converted to a residential area after the advent of the Zaku.

The rear glass of the cab shattered as the cabby pulled down another street. The street turned out to be a dead end. Fenced up there was no way out. The cabby did a complete 180 degree turn before coming to a stop.

The three black cars then stopped not far from the three in the cab.

"Prepare to get out." the cabby said. She then pulled a gun out of the glove box.

"What!? They'll kill us!"

Just then a small foot ball shaped metal capsule flew and punctured the middle car. When it hit the car exploded in a ball of flame, killing all men inside it and pushing the other two car sideways.

A sound of a large piece of metal hitting the ground was heard, and a gigantic green foot placed itself no more then inches away from the front of the taxi.

The three occupants in the taxi looked up at the giant. It was a green mobile suit. Missile crates were placed all along it's body. On it's back were three things. In the middle looked to bee some sort of beam rifle, while attached to it on the sides were two twined 27 barreled Gatling guns.

The vulcan cannons on the head of the suit opened fire and rained bullets down, destroying the other two cars.

"All right. Keep your head down. This is where it's going to get tricky." The cabby said. She then floored the cab again. She headed straight for the Zaft Naval Base with the green suit right behind her.

As they neared the cabby took the small radio on the dash and contacted the pilot of the suit. "Trowa. Now it's your turn."

Trowa acknowledged what she said and jumped the Heavyarms high in to the sky. The sky was a figurative term on the plant. As he jumped up he pulled out his two gattling guns and fired them destroying all vacant mobile suits.

Luckily just as Trowa predicted there was no mobile dolls stationed at this base. He shot the ground up, forcing a way for the taxi into on of the ship hangers.

The Heavyarms itself received the most drastic changes to it over the last five years. All the weapons had to be converted to use ammunition from this world, were as before, the ammunition he brought with him was not replaceable. The Heavyarms since the beginning had the most armor of all the Gundams. It's gundanium armor was twice as think. The newest weapon added was a high intensity beam rifle on it's back.

Most people would consider the heavy arms old fashioned, because it did not use beam weapons, but instead reallied heavily on ammunition and other ballistic weapons. But there was a lot of problems with beam technology. When a beam weapon fires it appears to fire a large concentration of light forward. However the actual 'beam' is very small, around th thickness of a clothespin. What the eye see's is all the energy in the form of light being released from it.

The thickness being so small, means it is incredibly hard to be accurate. In space it is hard for a pilot to judge distance between him and his enemies, and thus a pilot can only accurately fire a beam weapon with the aid of a computer. But this tends to take an extreme amount of skill to do even with a computer.

But beam technology is not very reliable as well. Inside what appears to be the 'barrel' of the beam gun is a rod. This rod is made of glass segments and inside it is where the beam is formed and held until it is fired. The 'barrel' is more of a means to protect the rod. But if the glass is cracked, the rifle would be useless. But on suits like the Freedom and Justice, they had a spare glass segments, so when one is cracked it is jettisoned out into space and then a new one slides in it's place.

A beam rifle generates so much heat that it can literally warp the rifle, rendering it useless. And beam weapons do not have unlimited fire power. They have a battery that is charged up with the energy and then released when it fires. One full charge on the battery is one shot. The battery is usually hooked directly up to the suits main power source, and will draw it's power quickly, only taking a few seconds to charge. But the battery is only good for thirty to fifty shot's, depending on the intensity of the blast.

Beam weapons also could easily be identified and spotted by the enemy. In space, and old fashioned bullet could be a silent and deadly killer. Beam weapons do not travel at the speed of light, like one would think.

Of course there are always exceptions. One being the twin buster rifles the Wing Zero uses, which each buster rifle has it's own internal nuclear reactor instead of the common battery. This gave the buster rifle a much stronger fire power. The buster rifle can only fire three consecutive shots at full blast before it needs to cool down as not to warp the rifle.

But the most dangerous upgrade the Heavyarms received was the new cockpit set up. Something that Trowa had been designing since before the Heavyarms was first activated. The new set up allows quick and easy management of the suits functions, allowing him to control as many weapons as he needed at the same time. While the twin gatling guns and the suit were controlled like a normal suit, all the missiles, beam rifle, and close proximity guns were controlled by a point click touch panel. Of course if that failed, they could be used normally.

Ounce Trowa was satisfied with the destruction he caused, he picked up the smaller taxi, deciding it would be faster if he just carried it. He turned off the audio so he could not hear the Yamato woman scream while be lifted.

Using LAMB missile he made holes in the increasing amount of colony walls until he finally made it to a ship hanger. It was not a primary ship hanger, which is why it was evacuated instead launching the ship.

Out in the space of the hanger was a white vessel. The black lettering on the side of the ship identified it as the Eternity. The Eternity which was the second/final ship of the Eternal design. It was near completion when the Eternal was abducted. During the war, it was decided that mobile suit transport ship like the Eternal class were no good. They were turned down in favor of battleships which could as well transport just as many suits. With the loss of the Eternal and end of the second war, the Eternal class abandoned and the Eternity was modified into a military transport.

The Eternity looked like a white Eternal without most of the beam weapons and METEOR units. It's only offensive weapon was the triple beam cannon on the top. But the Eternity had one quality that is what drew Trowa's attention to it. The Eternal class ships where still the fastest known ships created by Zaft. The Eternity should easily be able to escape.

Trowa set the car down right next to the bridge maintenance hatch. Upon this he let the three out of the vehicle and he threw the car away.

The girl who was driving the cab entered the bridge with the Yamato's. Mediately she began typing commands into the computer.

The vessel powered up. It's vast engines causing a soft rumble on the room. Trowa positioned the heavy arms on the Eternity in a position to protect the bridge.

"What's going on?" Caridad asked the girl. "What are you doing?"

The girl moved from the pilots seat and moved to the security monitor. She then punched in a few commands, closing all bulk heads and locking the ship down from outsiders. She had to work fast. Three minutes was all the time she reckoned till Zaft realized what they were doing.

"I used to be stationed on this ship." she replied. She left the security station and moved to the CIC. Quickly she called Trowa. "Trowa, I'm going to kill the radio and wifi."

Trowa acknowledge what she was saying. Killing the radio and wifi was an expression. Basically it meant shutting off all means for the ship to communicate. This in turn also shuts down the computer's ability to communicate to another computer, or another computer communicate with it. Shutting down the wifi meant the ship and the Heavyarms would not be able to talk, but Zaft could not override the commands and turn the ship back around.

Once the girl did this she moved herself to the weapons control. Taking the firing control she aimed and fired from all three barrels on the triple barreled gun. Her sights was the dock doors.

The dock doors were basically just two metal slabs held in place by magnets. The Plant had been designed to with hold an outside attack, but was designed so if an emergency like a ship accidenly hitting the doors, they would collapse and drift off into space. That means the inside was venerable and a direct hit from a beam weapon could force the two doors out of their basic hinges and float away in space.

The electromagnetic beams hit the doors blasting three holes in them. The high intensity electricity traveled through the metallic doors and disrupted the electro-magnets holding the doors in place for a split second. That coupled with the force being pushed by the beam caused the two doors to fly open.

The girl moved back into the pilots seat an moved the ship out. The slammed the throttle controls, not caring about the amount of damage to the docking bay the jet stream would leave behind. Moving out it was clear that another vessel was moving in to attack them. It was one of Zaft's most advanced, a Minerva class vessel.

The Minerva class was an enigma. During the first war Zaft had come to a realization after the Archangle made an appearance. Unsuccessful attempts to destroy it and it's sister ship the Dominion caused Zaft engineers to design a new vessel, fearing that their were out dated by comparison. After the final battle Zaft secretly obtained the remains of the Dominion, but more importantly spies were able to steal a copy of the blue prints of the third ship, the Pegasus. These were given to the engineers and thus the Minerva was born. However the Minerva was considered a great failer. Three Minerva class ships were in operation during the last battle of Messiah. One was destroyed while the Minerva herself was heavily damaged. One ship remained in combat the entire time, yet they could not take down a single one of the Earth Alliances Archangel class vessels, which had grown to a number of ten (not including the Archangel) by the battle of Messiah.

But the Minerva class was slow and the only ship in the area. Things could not be better for the Eternity.

The girl moved the Eternity in a course heading for the moon at full speed. It has been said that one person can not operate a ship, and it was true. The Eternity would be easy pray if the Minerva class ever caught up with it. The girl could not pilot and use weapon control at the same time. Not to mention that the Minerva is a battleship and the Eternity is a mobile suit transport ship. Also they were just praying that the engine's would not give them trouble at the moment. The blond haired girl knew nothing about them, but also had no one to monitor them at the moment in case something went wrong.

Enemy mobile suit headed for the Eternity from the Minerva class. They were still a good distance and Trowa did not want to leave the ship. The Heavyarms could not ketch back up if he left.

He pulled out the only beam weapon he had, a Galvetron RX-78 high intensity beam rifle. In lay mans terms, a beam sniper rifle. It was a marvel of engineering as complex as a mobile suit itself. The 'barrel' and all it's contents expand to three times it length, giving it even greater accuracy. The rifle could hit a destroyer from over a million miles away in space. Accurate up to five hundred miles on earth. The beam was smaller and a very dark blue, making it hard to see in space, and it traveled twice as fast. And to think, that Trowa had the only one.

The barrel extended and Trowa fired, easily taking out one Zaku. The three accompanying Zaku's for a second hesitated, but maintained course. Trowa fired again, destroying another, leaving two more left.

They were still a little bit of a distance away. Trowa turned his attention from them to the Minerva class. Taking aim, he fired, slicing a hole in the ships main left engine, slowing it down.

Once this happened, the Minerva class vessel released it's signal flairs for the Zaku's to return. The main hatch opened on the Eternity and Trowa moved the Heavyarms into place within.

The blonde girl sighed and finally took off her hat, letting her long hair flow freely down to her knees. "That turned out better then I thought. Are you two okay?"

The Yamato's just stared at her. They seemed to be in aw, confused, and scared. "Why did you do this?"

The girl laughed. "Like I said, you are my tickets to see Mr. And Mrs. Kira Yamato." she held out her hand. "My name is Cassidy Barton. Nice to meet you."

* * *

The mood had lifted a little bit on the Archangel. Everyone was very relieved when they received a video message from Cagalli. Athrun couped himself up in a private room and had a 'private' conversation with Cagalli. Kira and Lacus were too relieve.

Duo's package was retrieved. A large shuttle was found still operational in the debree belt. After realizing that the shuttle would take up to much room on the ship, Duo opted to just remove the contents.

Shinn watched as the bay door of the shuttle opened and a black MS stood up. The black suit had large bat like wings on it that engulfed it's body like a cloak. It was a magnificent suit, just like the green one on the ship.

"Whoa. Trowa really over did himself."

"You say something?" Shinn asked after Duo leaked his mind over the radio.

"No. Just thinking how good of shape this suit is in. Hasn't been used in five years." All of Duo's personnel settings were still in place and the suit acted like it just received a good tune up.

Duo placed his suit in the hanger along with the Nataku. The mechanics and engineers marveled at his suit as well. An ongoing poll started about which suit the crew thinked looked cooler.

Athrun was sleeping, having not slept at all the night before. After his talk with Cagalli he was finally able to calm down enough.

Kira and Lacus were in the play room with Kelly. Since the Archangel was used as a personnel transport from the family, it was furnished with a little room full of toys and games for the young Yamato girl. They were joined by Dearka and Miriallia, who just adored Kelly.

Duo made his way to the bridge. Since Miriallia was playing with Kelly, that means that Meyrin was on the bridge. He was right. Using the same chair that Wufie used the night before, he sat down next to her at the CIC.

Meyrin looked bored, which was what most people who worked the CIC would be. The Archangel was short staffed as always, meaning there was not much to do at the CIC. She was very happy that Duo joined her. The two made small talk, whispering about little things, and of course Duo wanted to know all the gossip. All she really had to do at the moment was monitor the movements of the Eternal.

Their nonmilitary behavior was acceptable on the Archangel. Murrue, joined by her husband, was in the command seat, and she never ran a tight crew. And since the Archangel was not a military ship anymore, Murrue never forced protical. But if battle erupted, she expected it.

The controls Meyrin was sitting at flared up. "Uh, Captain." she called out.

Not just the captain but everyone on the bridge turned to her. "What is it?"

"It looks like the Eternal is leaving."

The Archangel originally came to the debree belt because it was hard for a ship to chase them, and to pick up Duo's suit. The Eternal, sent out scout mobile suits to watch the Archangel, but not a single one got into position to engage the Archangel. The Eternal would stay outside the belt, just watching the Archangel, and following it if need be.

It was an awkward situation for the two ships to be sure. Both knew of the others presence and saw what they were doing. But both would not take any action in fear that they would start a fight.

"What do you mean leaving?" The captain made her way to the CIC and sure enough, the Eternal was turning about and leaving. "Why?"

"Hold on." Something had caught Duo's eye. It was a rather large piece of debree that was moving differently. Then it dawned on Duo what it was. _No asteroid moves like this, or any piece of rock floating in space. But the thing is as almost as big as the Libra!_ "We got a problem."

"What is it Duo?"

Duo punched in a few keys to pull up the main monitor. Then he placed the view screen at the angel he wanted and magnified. Just as he expected.

One the screen was the largest ship ever constructed. At first the crew on the bridge thought it was a small colony, but the vast amount of weapons and cannons on the decks identified it as a Zaft vessel.

Everyone was speechless, but Duo spoke. "Tell everyone to get here now."

**A lot of the specs of the suits I am making up, as well with a lot of the technology. I try to make it seem more realistic, giving problems we have with tanks today to the suits. My father was once a tank commander and he told me for every mile driven the tank required 18 hours of maintenance.**

**Also the characters had changed a lot in the last five years. Cassidy Barton will be explained in the future, but so you know, she is a coordinator married to Trowa. I probably should not be saying this, it could give to much away if you look real close, but this story will follow the manga's for wing where the wing zero is upgraded to the angel wing version after the TV series and before endless waltz.**

**And for Heero fans, he will not be fighting in a suit, but he will play a very big action role. So just sit patient and don't hate me.**

**So please read and review. The more reviews the quicker I'll update, I hope.**


End file.
